


You're Everywhere I want to be, Even When You're far from Me; When Hope is all too Hard to hold, Just Take a Breath and Let it Go

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek can shift to a full wolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Scisaac relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Sterek, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Psychological Torture, Scott and Isaac being adorable, Slow Build, derek tries to use his words, i think i've covered everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness. That's all Stiles could see when he finally woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Teen Wolf fic.
> 
> Please be kind.
> 
> This is beta'd.
> 
> If any of the tags are trigger inducing, please do not read it.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from two different song lyrics by We The Kings.

Darkness. That’s all Stiles could see when he finally woke up. He moaned as the pounding in his head became more prominent. It felt like his brain was throbbing to the rhythm of a hundred drums. He tried to touch his head, but his arms wouldn’t cooperate. He focused harder on moving them but it was no use. With a heavy sigh, Stiles gave up for the moment and tried to take in his surroundings instead.

He couldn’t see much, even when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, so that was a waste of time. Stiles didn’t know how long he’d been there, but it had been long enough to miss his next dose of Adderall. The last thing he remembered was helping Derek and the pack take out a couple of rogue omegas. Realization hit Stiles as he remembered a third one coming out of the shadows while the others were distracted and, Stiles being Stiles, went after the thing by himself. Well, that had been a stupid idea.

The cold from the concrete floor seeped in through his thin layers and settled deep into his bones making him shiver violently. His stomach was empty and rumbling and his mouth was dry. He really hoped that the pack found him soon.

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by the door creaking open and a bright light shine into the darkness, making him wince and close his eyes again.

The omega, he guessed, had stalked into the room and started circling around Stiles. He bent down and took a deep breath, to take in Stiles’ scent. The teenager didn't dare to open his eyes. He remembered seeing those wild, feral eyes as they were focused solely on him.

Stiles’ heartbeat kept beating erratically and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get it to calm down. The omega reached out and ran his clawed fingers down Stiles’ cheek to his neck and over his racing pulse.

"You smell like the Hale boy and those other incompetent wolves. Hale doesn’t deserve you as a mate. He doesn’t see the potential that you have. Not like I do. You’ll be my perfect pack mate." he said and started nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, rubbing his scent into Stiles’ skin.

Stiles frowned and tried to wiggle away from him. “Listen here dude, I don’t know what’s going on in that crazy brain of yours, but Derek and I are just friends okay. Most days he just barely tolerates me. And FYI, I already have a pack, thank you very much and they’ll be here any minute to rescue me. So if you could stop with the scent marking, that’d be great.”

The omega laughed before licking a stripe from Stiles’ neck all the way to his ear. “Are you sure about that? It’s been three days and I haven’t heard a peep from your so called ‘pack’. Do you think that they care about the poor, defenseless human? You wanna know what I think? I think that they’re happy that you’re gone. No more worrying. No more distractions. They’ll be a real pack. But if you join me and be mine, I’ll never treat you like you’re worthless or a liability. I’ll make sure that your skills and talents are appreciated, that you’ll feel included and be somewhere that you feel like you belong.” With one clawed finger, the werewolf reached behind him, releasing him from his bonds and stood.

"Wait!" Stiles called out before the omega could leave. "What about my dad? I can’t leave him alone. We’re all each other’s got." he hated sounding so small and vulnerable, but he just couldn’t help it when it came to his dad.

The omega paused in the doorway, hand resting on the frame, and looked back at Stiles. “He’ll move on, just like you will. Eventually, you’ll forget all about the life you had with them.”

He stared at the omega as he left, leaving Stiles alone again in the pitch black. He sat up, feeling around him for something to lean against and found the wall. Still shivering from the cold, he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. Being left alone with his thoughts was never a good thing for Stiles.

What did the omega mean? Him and Derek mates? **_“Yeah, like that’ll ever happen”_** , Stiles thought, snorting bitterly.

Ever since Derek came back, Stiles willingly admitted that he harbored some romantic feelings for the alpha wolf, but he had never been stupid enough to act upon them. He saved those fantasies for his personal “Stiles time”. 

His mind went off in a hundred different directions. Stiles knew he couldn’t let the omega’s words get to him. He had to hold on to hope that his pack knew he was missing and they were looking for him. But, he couldn’t help wondering what would happen if what the omega said was true. He let that little sliver of doubt enter his mind and take root.

So here he was: cold, hungry, thirsty, and alone with a psycho omega and no idea if help was on the way. Needless to say, he didn’t get much sleep in case he had a concussion. That would suck really, really bad. He really hated giving his father more stuff to worry about. The lying was enough. He tried to stand so he could move around to get warm and rid himself of some of the pent up energy collecting beneath his skin. A tiny bout of dizziness hit him as he stood, but other than that, no other signs of concussion. Which was good. Very good actually.

Stiles started pacing the length of the room, only hitting the wall a couple of times due to a misjudgment of distance. **_‘That’s gonna bruise.’_** he thought to himself. Stiles crossed his arms over his torso, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to bring some warmth to his frozen limbs. He wished he had his hoodie or his phone.

Stiles resumed his pacing, different thoughts roaming through his head just as quickly as he could manage them. Oddly enough, the only thoughts that wouldn’t leave him were the words that the omega had told him. Did the pack really think that about him? Would they really miss him? Did they even care?

That last thought brought Stiles’ pacing to an abrupt halt. His heart picked up in speed as his brain went off on a tangent. Would Derek notice that he was gone? Did Derek even care about him or was it only by extension because of Scott? Did Derek truly think of him as pack or just indulging him? The more these thoughts bounced around his brain the more he panicked.

Stiles closed his hands into fists and squeezed, causing his knuckles to turn white. “No”, he told himself. This was not the time to start panicking. He had to think about how he would make his escape if the pack wasn’t coming. Stiles went back and sat down by the wall to wait and think of a plan. Hopefully the omega would let him out of here if he cooperated. Then, and only then, he would be able to make his escape. 

He didn’t have to wait long before the door creaked open again and the silhouette of the omega appeared in the doorway.

 ** _‘Well, it’s now or never.’_** Stiles thought to himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that it has taken this long to post but I had an issue with my beta and so now I have another one and I'll try to post as often as I can.
> 
> So, enjoy!!
> 
> And again, I'm so sorry.

Three days. Three days since anyone had heard from Stiles and that unnerved Derek. The first one to actually take notice was Peter of all people. Derek thought something was off at the woods. Going back and trying to find Stiles’ scent, he only found three day old blood and the small hint of Stiles’ distinctive scent. He followed the blood trail and the scent, but when he got halfway through the woods, it was just gone. Nothing. He searched all throughout the Preserve, trying to find anything that would lead him to some sign of the spasmatic teenager.

Now Derek was worried. Stiles was out there somewhere, probably injured by the look of the amount of blood Derek found. How could he not notice that one of his pack went missing? With Stiles gone, there was this gaping hole left behind in Derek, and that was something Derek wouldn’t let himself think about. Well, that’s not entirely true because he had been thinking about it. A little too much actually and he had kept putting distance between himself and Stiles, no matter how much he wanted to get closer. So, he stayed away. He only came to the boy when he needed some research done or to invite Stiles to go on a stake out. And didn't that just test out his self-control.

Derek didn’t know what to do. He knew the Sheriff was bound to notice that his son’s missing by now. Maybe, just maybe, Derek would be able to find Stiles before the Sheriff could organize a search party. Derek snorted. Yeah, it was probably a little late for that. After the whole Gerard incident, Derek really couldn’t blame the Sheriff for the extra precautions.

Having run out of options, Derek texted the pack to meet him at the old Hale House. It was nearing sunset by the time the rest of the pack finally showed up, Isaac and Scott the last to arrive. Scott was the first to speak up.

“What’s this all about, Derek?”

“Stiles is missing. I don’t know how it slipped passed us all but I can’t pick up a trail from where we fought the omegas. The best I can tell is that there was more than the two we fought and Stiles went after it by himself, which was a very stupid idea.” Derek said.

The whole pack stared at Derek in disbelief. Stiles couldn’t be gone, they would’ve noticed after that night. Well, the fight was kind of a blur. Hardly anyone remembered it ending, like they were all in a daze. Scott’s face scrunched up in confusion. Now that he thought about it, Stiles hadn’t been answering his phone, but Scott chalked it up to Stiles being angry at him or he was in research mode.

“What’s the plan? We have to get my best friend back.” Scott said desperately.

Derek rolled his eyes before looking down at the ground. “I don’t know. The only thing I could find was a puddle of blood. Stiles’ blood.” he hated sounding so vulnerable an unsure, but he was at a loss. “I’m out of options. And as much as I hate to suggest it, we have to tell the Sheriff.”

Scott shook his head. “No. No way. Stiles would hate us if we told his dad before he got the chance to. We’ll save that as a last resort. C’mon, there has to be something out there to tell us where Stiles is.”

Derek ran his hands angrily through his hair. “I looked all over the place and there’s nothing Scott. There is no scent. It’s cold. He’s gone.” And didn’t that just make something break in his chest. It felt like he’d been slapped in the face once he said that. He tried to shake off the feeling that half of him was missing, he refused to acknowledge it.

Scott got right up in Derek’s face. “I don’t care. My best friend is out there with a psychotic killer and injured. I don’t care how long it takes, we will find him. We have to.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at him before looking at the rest of the pack; seeing their looks of agreement and determination. Nodding his head, he led the pack to the clearing where the fight with the omegas was held.

They spent hours upon hours searching every inch of the Preserve that was Hale territory and found nothing. No blood, no scent, no nothing. It didn’t make any sense. They should’ve been able to latch on to something by now. God knows how many hours a day everyone spent with the kid so his scent was ingrained in their noses. He didn’t understand and his frustrations were growing higher with every hour that passed and they turned up nothing.

More often than not, Derek stayed at his loft and let the rest of the pack do the searching. He just couldn’t handle anymore disappointment and he grew more disheartened and useless as the days slowly dragged on. He wouldn’t necessarily say that he’s moping, but he was totally moping.

“Ah, my dearest nephew. How’s the search for your mate going, hm?” Peter asked as he slunk into the loft.

Derek growled and shown Peter his red eyes. “He is not my mate.”

“Now, now Derek. Why would you want to deny your wolf and yourself at a chance of happiness? Aren’t you lonely? Don’t you want a nice warm body to warm that cold bed and cold heart of yours?” Peter snarked.

In an instant, Derek was in Peter’s face; growling and eyes crimson. “I said that he is not my mate. Now shut the fuck up or I’ll rip your throat out…again.”

Peter took a step back, hands raised in a placating gesture. “Alright, geez. I’ll lay off. But you know I’m right.” he said pointing at Derek as he left the loft.

Derek didn’t calm down until Peter completely left the property and he fell heavily down on the edge of his bed. He placed his head in his hands and groaned. Damn, he hated it when Peter’s right. Bastard. Derek sighed and stood back up going to stand in front of the wall of windows, the night was too dark for this time of year, Derek stared out; searching. **_‘Dammit Stiles, where the hell are you?’_** he thought to himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I am so sorry that this took so long to post but I was having issues with finding a new beta.
> 
> I hope *crosses fingers* that this'll never happen again and I'll be able to post more often.
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Stiles waited with baited breath as the omega’s silhouette darkened the doorway. His pulse, which had slowed down to almost normal, rapidly increased until all Stiles could hear was the terrified thumping of his own heart. The omega didn’t speak, instead he began to walk slowly toward the human. Stiles, careful not to make any sudden movements, shuffled backward until his back hit the cold, concrete wall. Stiles could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and he closed his eyes, trying to will away the impending panic attack. He didn’t know how much time had passed but when he opened his eyes, the omega’s face was so close that Stiles could feel his captor’s breath on his cheek.

Stiles flinched and let out a very manly squawk. He flailed his arms; instinct made Stiles move them so that his face was shielded. The omega chuckled lowly and wrapped his calloused palm around the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles examined his captor. His features were unremarkable, the kind of face that you could almost forget even as you were looking at it, if it wasn’t for the eyes. They had a glint that reminded Stiles of Peter. This realization caused Stiles to involuntarily let out a small whimper.

“What’s the matter pup? I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you’re into that sort of thing, then something could be arranged.” the omega cooed.

Stiles shivered, but this wasn’t from the cold. The heat from the omega's hand felt almost like a brand against his skin, and Stiles let out another whimper when his captor pulled his hand away.

This reaction made the omega whine and he leaned even closer, nuzzling the delicate skin at the side of Stiles’ throat.

Stiles had no idea how to react, so he froze. Tension coiled up under his skin as he continued to shake. The werewolf whined again, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Did I do something to hurt you” his captor asked.

Stiles pulled himself out of his erratic thoughts and looked at his captor. What was this guy’s deal? One minute he was being awfully suggestive and now he’s being all concerned? What the fuck? “No. I’m freezing and your body heat feels amazing right now.” he admitted quietly.

The omega smiled into Stiles’ skin and managed to wiggle himself between Stiles and the wall, successfully curling himself around the boy. After a few minutes, Stiles could feel his shivers subside and his muscles relaxed ever so slightly. The added warmth made Stiles’ eyes grow heavy.

“I’ve been here a while now and I have no idea what to call you besides ‘dude’.” Stiles slurred out as he drifted off.

The omega smiled against Stiles’ ear before whispering, “Jonah. My name is Jonah. Sleep well pup.”

The next time Stiles woke up, he was overly warm and felt something poking him in the back. Actually, it was more like grinding into his ass. He sat up a little too quickly, getting a slight head rush for his troubles. He placed his head in his hands, and wondered how he didn’t wake up when Jonah moved him. Once he had calmed down and moved away from Jonah’s sleeping form, Stiles took in the room he was in.

It was a pretty small room, but it was brightly lit and warmer than the basement had been. The only furniture was the bed that he and Jonah were on. He ran a hand through his hair. It was still weird threading his fingers through his long hair. He had no idea why he decided to grow it out. Stiles groaned internally, and wished he had his Adderall. He needed to have some semblance of concentration--how was he supposed to escape when he couldn’t focus?

Stiles rubbed his hands furiously through his hair in frustration before they fell limply in his lap. He looked down at them and saw the slight tremors running through his fingers. Great. That was the last thing Stiles needed during this nightmare. Focusing on the situation at hand, Stiles quietly extracted himself from the bed.

Stiles walked over to the only window. The only thing he could see were trees, their branches stretching overhead blocked most of the sunlight and cast a dappled shadow on the forest floor.

 “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” he exclaimed.

Stiles leant forward and banged his head on the window pane. How in the ever loving fuck was he supposed to get out of here? He’d never make it five steps from the door. And who’s to say that they were even still in the Preserve. Wait. Were they even in Beacon Hills? Stiles felt his chest tightening and his breaths became shallower and faster. He gripped the edge of the windowsill until his knuckles turned white.

Stiles heard Jonah wake and saw as he reached out for him. Almost instantly, Jonah was at Stiles’ side. He placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, squeezing gently, in what he thought was a reassuring gesture.

“Shh, calm down pup. It’s okay. You’ll be happy here. Don’t you want to be happy?”

Gradually, Stiles felt himself begin to relax and he loosened his grip on the windowsill. His head dropped down between his shoulders, chin resting on his chest. Of course he wanted to be happy. Who didn’t? But he didn’t want to stay here.

“Well yeah, but I want to be with my dad and friends. I want to go home.” he sighed.

Jonah growled and his hand tightened around Stiles’ neck, the tips of his claws digging into Stiles’ skin. Stiles let out a pathetic whimper as a few rivulets of blood trickled down his neck. Stiles tried to pull away but that made the blood flow more freely. Jonah slowly tightened his hold and pushed down until Stiles dropped to his knees.

Stiles’ heart was thumping wildly. Terror and adrenaline pumped through his veins, but he couldn’t muster enough strength to get the werewolf’s claws out of his neck. “Jonah, please. You’re hurting me.” he whimpered.

Jonah let go, and licked Stiles’ wounds apologetically. Stiles flinched at the contact but didn’t dare make a move out of fear of setting Jonah off again. He let Jonah do his thing until he felt Jonah had calmed down so that it was safe enough to speak and cleared his throat.

“Hey Jonah.” he said, trying and failing to keep the nervousness out of his voice. “Say, uh, you wouldn’t happen to know where we are, huh?” He swallowed thickly.

Jonah paused in his licking and pulled back. “And why would I tell you? Your precious pack will never find you. And you’ll never find them. They don’t deserve you. They don’t appreciate you like I do. You’re mine now. And I’ll never give you up.” he growled. Jonah’s eyes flashed an electric blue.

Stiles gulped and allowed himself to be taken back to the bed. He looked back out at the window and the seemingly endless trees one last time. Stiles ached at the thought of never seeing home again. Never seeing Derek again. He was man enough to admit that he missed the alpha sourwolf something fierce. **_‘Please Derek. Don’t let me suffer anymore with this psycho.’_** he thought to himself.

Jonah pulled Stiles up on the bed and arranged them so that Stiles’ back was molded to his front. He continued to lick the wounds he had left. Powerless to stop it, Stiles laid there and let Jonah do whatever he wanted. And if that included spurting come all over his back, well, Stiles chose to ignore it as he stared at the wall, unshed tears burning his eyes.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The pack had just come back from a long day of searching for Stiles and they tried, and failed, to relax in Derek’s loft. Erica was making more bitchy remarks than usual, and even the usually level-headed Boyd was worried. He kept crossing and uncrossing his arms, and shifting his weight on his feet.

Derek was God knows where after another disappointing search and Peter couldn’t be bothered to look for a member of his nephew’s pack. They sat in silence as the feeling of a missing pack member began to take its toll on them. It was affecting Scott the most because it was his best friend out there, alone and probably injured.

He didn’t mean to but a soft whine escaped his throat. Isaac sat next to him and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. Scott gave the other wolf a half-hearted smile back before standing.

“I’m gonna head home. Mom works the night shift tonight and I want to see her off before she goes.” He headed for the door, Isaac close behind.

Once they were outside, Scott turned to him. “What do you want Isaac? I’m tired and just want to go home.”

Isaac frowned before cocking his head to the side, looking at Scott. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

Scott smiled shyly at the other boy before they both got on Scott’s bike and drove off to the McCall house. As the boys arrived at the house, Melissa was already on her way out for her shift. Scott hugged her, kissed her cheek, and bid her goodbye, asking her to be safe. Melissa smiled at her only son and told him goodbye, kissing his forehead. She ruffled Isaac’s hair as she left.

Isaac blushed at that sign of affection. He lowered his head and smiled softly. Following Scott inside, Isaac went up to Scott’s room. The shorter boy tossed his jacket into the far corner of his room and flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and blew out a breath. Isaac just stood in the doorway awkwardly, staring at Scott.

Scott felt the other boy’s gaze on him and raised his head up to look at Isaac. He smiled as he motioned for the taller teen to enter the room. Isaac joined him on the bed and looked down at Scott. “We’ll find him. I know we will. Now is not the time to be giving up. Stiles is pack; family. Besides, I think Stiles would be pissed if Derek didn’t fulfill his knight in shining armor to Stiles’ damsel in distress routine.”

Scott couldn’t help it; he let out a loud laugh, which in turn got a smile out of Isaac. “You better not say that in front of Derek and Stiles. They’d kick your ass.” They laughed for a few minutes longer, before Scott got quiet again. “I miss him. It feels wrong not having him here. I keep thinking that he’s right there beside me but then I see that he isn’t and...”

Isaac nodded. “I know I feel it too. I think we all do, but Derek feels it more. I don’t know, I think it might be an alpha thing or a Derek thing. I haven’t quite figured it out yet, but if I bother Peter enough, he might just tell me.”

Scott pondered this answer as he looked back up at the ceiling. Isaac just watched the other wolf. A soft smile tugged at his mouth as he studied the teen. He didn’t really know when his feelings of friendship for Scott started to change but Isaac had already come to terms with it. At that moment, Scott turned his attention back toward Isaac and saw the teen staring at him with a fond look on his face.

He cocked his head to the side. “Isaac? What is it?”

Isaac blinked rapidly, pulling himself from his thoughts and blushed at being caught. He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Scott slowly sat up and placed his hand on Isaac’s knee. “You know I can tell that you’re lying, right? What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

Isaac’s heart rate picked up and his hands began to sweat in nervousness and he wiped them off on his jeans. He looked at Scott through his eyelashes. “I like you.” he mumbled.

Scott furrowed his brows. “I like you too buddy.”

Isaac smiled sadly. “I don’t think you understand. I _like_ you. As in more than a friend.”

Scott stared at Isaac until the reality of his words settled in his mind. A slow smile crept up on Scott’s face, lighting up his entire face. After the whole Gerard debacle, he and Allison decided to take a break for the summer, but Scott had a gut feeling that they weren’t going to be getting back together. And he’d been hanging around Isaac more, getting to know the other beta.

Isaac was sweet, a little sassy, caring, and funny and he loved his pack and would do anything for them. The more Scott got to know him, the more he started to like him as a friend. Somewhere along the way, those feelings shifted to something else. Of course he freaked out about it at first and wanted to talk to Stiles, but he didn’t know how to tell him.

Scott could hear the beating of Isaac’s heart and his own matched the erratic rhythm. Feeling scared and nervous, Scott leant forward and pressed his lips against Isaac’s in a chaste kiss. He pulled back a few minutes later to gauge Isaac’s reaction, laughing when the beta whined and pulled him back in for more.

He didn’t know how it happened, but when the both of them came up for air, they were lying down facing each other on the bed. Isaac reached out and caressed Scott’s cheek, simply because he now could.

“We should get some sleep. There’s a pack member out there that needs our help and we’re no help if we’re dead on our feet. I should probably head back to Derek’s.” He started to get up, only stopping when he felt Scott’s hand grasp his wrist.

“Please stay.” Scott pleaded.

Isaac nodded and lay back down next to Scott, pulling the teen into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

One week. One fucking week and Derek and the pack had found nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nil. Derek had briefly entertained the thought that ripping a few heads would (hopefully) make him feel better. A week without Stiles, and Derek felt as if he was slowly going insane.

Of course Stiles’ scent would have faded by now but they should have found something! Tatters of Stiles’ clothes, footprints, tire tracks-- Derek would’ve been happy with a blood trail at this point. As long as it helped them find Stiles. They searched the Preserve up and down, high and low, and left and right; every nook and cranny. But they still found nothing!

Derek stood in the burnt out shell of his childhood home and demolished what was left of the downstairs portion of the house. With heaving breaths, Derek fell to his knees. He felt his wolf whine and push within his chest, yearning for its mate. It wanted to take comfort in the combination of ozone, cinnamon and medication that made up Stiles’ scent. It wanted to hear it’s mates’ erratic heartbeat. It wanted to simply hold Stiles and never let go.

Derek wouldn’t let himself dwell on those thoughts for too long. After Peter made him acknowledge that Stiles was indeed his mate, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he had failed him. That line of thought could make him reckless and vulnerable and he couldn’t do that to Stiles. Stiles was a sarcastic little shit, he pushed Derek’s buttons like no one else could. But he was smart, desperate to prove his worth and unflinchingly loyal. He was everything good about humanity and Derek, well, Derek wasn’t. Derek was all kinds of fucked up-- the epitome of a therapist’s dream with all his issues.

Peter walked into the house, calmly surveyed the destruction and whistled lowly.

“Love what you’ve done with the place. No really, it’s definitely an improvement.” he said as he came to a stop beside his nephew.

Derek closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “Go away.”

Peter placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. “Ouch. Now that’s no way to treat your favorite uncle.”

Quick as a flash, Derek was off the floor and in his uncle’s face, growling lowly and eyes a fierce crimson. Peter took a step back and held his hands up in a non-threatening, placating manner and showed his neck in submission. Derek backed away and ran his fingers through his hair and Peter put his hands down as he contemplated his nephew. He stared at Derek a little longer before realization slapped him across the face.

“Ah my dearest nephew. You have finally accepted Stiles as your mate haven’t you? Isn’t it a wonderful thing? Finally finding your perfect mate. Having someone beside you to share the load with, to help take half the responsibility of taking care of the pack. But most importantly, someone to share your bed at night.” he sounded a little too gleeful for Derek’s taste.

“Would you go get your kicks somewhere else? I have enough to deal with at the moment without you making inappropriate comments about my mate.” he growled out, turning away from his uncle. Derek relaxed when he heard Peter’s heartbeat fading as he distanced himself from the Hale house.

***

Scott and Isaac were out scouring every inch of the Preserve, trying to pick up any sign that Stiles had been there. It’d been a week since he’d seen his best friend and he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding the most crucial member of their pack.

Isaac continued walking before he paused; noticing Scott wasn’t beside him anymore. He turned around and saw the dejected look on Scott’s beautiful face. Isaac whined low in his throat and was at Scott’s side in an instant, nuzzling into the other boy’s neck. “We’ll find him. I know we will. Please, don’t be sad.”

Scott’s vision became blurred as tears formed in his eyes and he buried his face into those soft blond curls. “What if we don’t find him? His dad’ll kill us all for putting Stiles in danger in the first place.”

Isaac wrapped his arms around the other boy, whining again and dropped a kiss to the top of Scott’s dark hair. “Don’t think like that, okay? We’ll find him. We should probably widen the search grid. They could be outside of town or even the next town over.”

Scott nodded as they turned around to head back toward the Hale House.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Stiles felt as if he was slowly going insane. He couldn’t stand being in this house or whatever it was, any longer. Stiles really needed a shower. He didn’t want to think about how many loads of come he had stuck to his skin and clothes. He also added a few more scratches to his collection so there was dried blood mixed in there as well. Great. He’ll have to burn these clothes. He really liked this outfit too. Jonah’s idea of taking care of him meant that even walking a few paces was agonizing, his ass hurt so bad.

Stiles knew exactly what Jonah was trying to do. He was trying to break him. To make him think that he really was just a pathetic, worthless human. That the pack were better off without him. He had told himself over and over again that Jonah was trying to manipulate him, that he couldn’t trust a word that came from the omega’s mouth and that had managed to keep the panic attacks at bay thus far, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He was after all, only human.

It had been a week, and the pack still hadn’t shown up. Maybe Jonah was right. Maybe the pack really wasn’t coming for him. He pressed his face against the cool glass of the window pane as a slow trickle of tears made their way down his face. The people who he thought he could (literally) trust with his life had abandoned him.

Jonah smelt the despair coming off his mate in waves. He stood behind Stiles at the window and nuzzled into the back of his mate’s neck.

“What’s the matter pup? I can smell your misery from a mile away.” He bit gently at Stiles’ skin with blunt human teeth, the threat of fangs coming out to play always a constant reminder.

Stiles suppressed the gasp that wanted to escape. He didn’t want any of this with Jonah. He did want it with Derek though. A lot. In many different positions. He wanted his friends and his dad. He wanted to feel safe and loved; wanted. And right now, he wasn’t feeling any of those things. And as much as he hated to admit it, Stiles realized that he had to escape on his own.

“My pack. They aren’t coming for me.” Stiles said dejectedly.

“Oh pup. I’ve already told you they weren’t going to come for you. The sooner you accept that, the happier you’ll be. They don’t care about you. And if they did, they would’ve found you that first night. They’ll never understand you like I do. We’re alike, you and me. Both outcasts and only needed when the rest of the pack wants something”, Jonah whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles thought he had given up but his captor’s words, instead of subduing him, rekindled his belief in his pack. After all, Stiles never did as he was told. He took a step away from Jonah, not wanting the wolf anywhere near him. “No. We are nothing alike. I won’t believe it. They’ll come; I have to believe that. I refuse to listen to you anymore.”

Jonah growled and lashed out at his mate’s delusions. He tackled Stiles to the floor, pinning the teen’s arms behind his back, smirking at the loud yelp from the boy. Jonah held Stiles’ wrists in one hand in a bruising grip. He watched his boy squirm, and smirked as he saw that his mate was only causing himself more pain. Jonah relished the cries coming from his mate and carefully moved Stiles’ wrists up to almost the middle of the teen’s back.

Stiles cried out again, tears falling down his face at the excruciating pain radiating throughout his arms. Stiles knew that come morning, his wrists were going to be black and blue. God, why was this his life? Why did he always get kidnapped? Not that he’d wish this on any of his other friends, but why had no one ever targeted Allison or Lydia? What made him so special that all the supernatural baddies naturally gravitated toward him?

**_‘Fuck my life!’_** Stiles thought bitterly.

Jonah stood, bringing Stiles with him and slammed him into the wall; giving himself better leverage to hold the teen. He pressed himself against Stiles’ back and whispered into Stiles’ ear.

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you pup? Just accept that your pack is better off without you and be mine. I can make you happy. I know I can. All you have to do is let me. Hale and his pack of teenagers aren’t good for you pup. They don’t appreciate you like you should be. I know what you need; just let me in. That incompetent wolf that you call _Alpha,_ he can’t give you what you need. From what I can tell, he’s incapable of love. Especially toward a weak human like yourself.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he tried to stop the omega’s words from poisoning his mind. He let out a pained whimper and Jonah released the pressure on his arms, but kept a hold of his wrist. He opened his eyes again, letting a few more tears fall. He looked outside the window, and decided that he was getting out of here. But not now. He had to wait for a time when the werewolf wasn’t with him. Stiles had no choice but to let Jonah lead him away from the window and back to the bed.

Jonah removed the boy’s ruined t-shirt and rubbed his face all over the expanse of soft, pale skin. The scratch marks and bruises he had left behind made the boy even more beautiful, any wolf who saw him would know that he was Jonah’s and Jonah's alone.

He nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, licking at the sensitive skin. Jonah reached around with one hand and popped the button on Stiles’ jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pulled the teen’s jeans and boxers down around his thighs and with his free hand, held up two fingers in front of Stiles’ mouth and plunged them past those tantalizing lips.

Jonah gripped Stiles’ wrist tighter in warning as he thrust his fingers in and out; getting them nice and wet. He pulled his fingers away and brought his hand down, teasing the cleft of Stiles’ ass, circling one of his wet fingers around the tight ring of muscle.

Stiles clenched his muscles at the unwanted touch and shut his eyes; imagining that he was somewhere else, with someone else.

“Look at me”, Jonah commanded but Stiles refused. If he could just keep pretending that it was someone else, he might be able to relax and then it wouldn’t hurt so bad…

Jonah growled at the boy’s disobedience and stabbed a finger in past the tight ring, causing Stiles to cry out. Jonah moaned as his finger was enveloped in that warm, tight heat and rubbed his face on the back of Stiles’ neck before licking over it. “Soon pup, but not yet.”

He fingered his boy for a little longer before removing his fingers and grabbing Stiles’ lean hips; pulling the lanky teen back into his throbbing erection and he grinded against Stiles, watching as his warm release splashed onto his mates’ flawless form

Tears of shame fell down Stiles’ face. This was his life now and he hated it. Jonah had taken so much from him that he wanted to share with Derek and now, now Derek definitely won’t want him now. Stiles curled in on himself as Jonah rubbed his release into his back. Why would Derek want someone’s sloppy seconds anyway? Especially if those seconds came from an omega, an outcast. Like him. Derek deserved so much better. Stiles sure didn’t deserve him or anyone for that matter. He was dirty, and no amount of showers or cleaning could ever change that.

Stiles didn’t sleep at all that night, his ass hurt and his wrists were throbbing from the unnecessary manhandling. Instead he used the time to focus on how he could escape this psycho. He finally fell asleep sometime just as the first rays of sun were lightening the sky. He had a plan. And he could only hope that it would work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here comes the angst! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

When Stiles finally awoke his ass burned and his body felt like one, huge ache. He cautiously moved his head, subconsciously letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed that the omega wasn’t in the room. Stiles had learnt that Jonah would leave when he was asleep, and go to another room to ‘prepare’ food for him. It was never very much. Some yogurt, a piece of dry toast and occasionally fruit along with a glass of water. It wasn’t even close to providing the amount of calories that was necessary for a teenage boy, but Stiles felt that that was the point. Even if Jonah hadn’t…touched him, he had a killer migraine and he hadn’t felt this hungry in his entire life. He didn’t know how long he would be able to run for once he escaped.

But he would escape. Even if Jonah caught him and ‘punished’ him, he would still try. Over and over again until he succeeded. Sheriff Stilinski didn’t raise no quitter. He reached down into one of his pockets and, yes! He felt the three small objects that would be his salvation.

When Stiles was twelve, he came across one of those crime channels whilst channel surfing on a lazy, Sunday afternoon. Hearing all those experts discussing the mistakes made by criminals made Stiles determined to learn more about committing the perfect crime. His father didn’t even try to hide his delight when Stiles gave up on that endeavor after two weeks. By that time, Stiles had managed to learn a few tricks. The one he was most proud of? Being able to pick a lock using only a bobby pin.

Though Stiles liked to think he was a forward thinker with a plan for everything, the fact that there were three bobby pins in his pocket was down to pure luck. At the pack meeting before they had decided to go after the omega in the preserve, Erica had forced Stiles to try and tame her unruly hair. After he had managed to make it resemble something close to a braid, he had slipped the bobby pins she’d given him into his pocket. If, no when, he saw her again, Stiles was probably going to kiss her and hope that Boyd wouldn’t pummel him.

Stiles knew that trying to pick the lock on the front door would be pointless, the lock seemed pretty new. However, there was a lock on the window that looked as if it had seen better days. Moving quickly and trying to keep his heart rate as calm as possible, Stiles worked the lock in under a minute. The window only opened half way, but that was enough. After a week of being underfed Stiles was the skinniest he had ever been.

As soon as Stiles’ bare feet hit the forest floor, he started running. It was twilight and he didn’t have much time before nightfall set in. Stiles knew it was going to be a bitch to try and run after the adrenaline wore off, especially with the way Jonah had treated his body. Stiles couldn’t dwell on that thought; he had to get a move on if he wanted to at least get a head start before Jonah realized he was gone. He was at a complete disadvantage here. Without super werewolf senses, Stiles had no idea where his captor was and that terrified him.

It was that same terror that kept screaming at his body to move, _faster, faster, FASTER._ Stiles gulped when he heard an angry howl come from somewhere behind him. Stiles had no idea where he was or where he was going; he only knew that if he stopped moving he would be a goner.

When Stiles felt he was at a safe distance, he paused to rest his aching body against a tree. Sweat poured down his face and made his t-shirt stick to him; which sadly wasn’t the most disgusting fluid that was stuck to his skin. Stiles rubbed his side to ease the stich of pain forming there and tried to get his breathing under control before he had to start running again. It’s been a while since he’d ran this much. A howl in the distance caught Stiles’ attention and fear gripped his chest and forced him to move his legs. Stiles felt his panic welling up and threatening to overtake him, but he had to keep going. In no way shape or form could he stop running.

Darkness descended quicker than Stiles would’ve liked. He kept tripping over roots and running into low hanging branches, leaving tiny scratches behind on his arms and face. Every now and then, Stiles would look behind him; trying to gauge how far ahead he was of Jonah. With his head still looking behind him, Stiles didn’t see the huge root sticking out of the ground causing him to trip. Gravity propelled him forward, arms flailing out in front, making Stiles land heavily on his left arm, an audible crack resounding throughout the forest.

“Fuck!” Stiles screamed, clutching his arm and rolling on the ground, groaning in pain. A pained howl disturbed the eerie silence of the forest and Stiles scrambled up off the ground, cradling his broken arm against his chest.

Every movement jarred Stiles’ injured arm and tears clouded his vision. He had been biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out in pain, and now the coppery tang of blood was all that he could taste.

The adrenaline rush started to wane as his arm throbbed in pain, causing Stiles to slow down. He could hear Jonah gaining on him and Stiles pushed through the pain.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled again as he realized that the omega was just a few feet behind him.

Jonah growled low in his throat as he zeroed in on his mate and leapt, claws extended, and clawed at Stiles’ right calf, bringing him down instantly.

Stiles screamed as the ground rushed up to meet his face. The impact with the forest floor jarred his arm, and he let out a whimper. Stiles chanced a glance down at his leg and almost threw up at the sight. Blood, so dark it was almost black, was oozing out of the gashes in his leg. He looked back up into Jonah’s wild, angry eyes. Stiles tried to scurry away but the hulking beast followed after him, successfully pinning him to the ground.

Stiles heaved in huge gulps of air, trying to get his breathing under control. Right now was not the best time to have a panic attack, no thank you. Stiles’ eyes widened in fear as he saw the pure, savage hunger in the omega’s eyes.

“Oh fuck.” he breathed out, and renewed his efforts to try and escape.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Scott and Isaac were surprised that Derek allowed them to widen the search grid. Derek didn’t even protest when Allison and her dad joined the search party. He was solely focused on finding his mate. It had taken some time for Derek to come to terms with his wolf’s choice. If Stiles ever accepted the Bite, he would be a terrifying werewolf. Despite being human, he was the only one who dared to stand up to Derek, he constantly challenged him and pushed him to prove that he was a worthy Alpha. But that was the issue. Derek knew that Stiles wouldn’t accept the Bite, not unless he was dying and there was no other choice. Stiles made it seem that he valued his humanity and relished being able to do things werewolves couldn’t, like cross a mountain ash line but that was just a front. The part of Stiles that made him so unflinchingly loyal and protective of the ones he loved was also amoral. And it was this part that Stiles feared would completely take over if he was bitten. Derek had a feeling that Stiles’ fears weren’t unfounded.

But the whole point of a wolf choosing a mate was that the mate would make an ideal werewolf that could protect the pack. Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles, would never be able to fulfill his role as an Alpha mate if he remained human.

But Derek found that he didn’t mind. Derek loved Stiles just the way- No. He wasn’t going to go down that route again, considering that last person that he…that he loved had killed his family. Besides, he didn’t even know if Stiles felt the same. Was Stiles even gay?

Derek pulled himself from his thoughts. Back to the task at hand; the pack and the Argents had been searching for hours. Night fell quickly and Derek was ready to end the search for now when he froze. He had caught just a small whiff of the scent that had been driving his wolf crazy for so long. He wondered for a few moments whether he had imagined it, but then he heard the scream.

He ran towards the scream and let out a howl, letting the others know he’d found him. Derek ran as fast as he could and when he heard that second scream, he pushed himself harder. As he got closer, the smell of blood invaded his nostrils. Stiles. He slowed down and stealthily waited at the edge of the clearing, hidden by trees. The omega had pinned Stiles to the ground. He silently snarled as he caught their conversation.

***

Jonah gripped Stiles’ injured arm, causing Stiles to yelp in pain, and brought it above his head and held it there. He stared down at Stiles, fangs elongated and dripping with saliva.

“You shouldn’t have done that pup. You don’t have a pack anymore. They don’t care about you! Especially Alpha Hale. He’ll never love you because you aren’t pack. You never were. You’re just the boy that runs with wolves. You make them weak! You make the Alpha weak! I’ve waited long enough pup. I’ve been very patient with you and I’m taking what I want and you’ll be mine. Forever.”

The omega’s words hit Stiles, like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. He stopped struggling as he tried to process everything. He made the pack weak? He made Derek weak? And he knew Derek would never love him, it was a pipe dream anyway. When the rest of the words registered in his brain, he renewed his struggling, whimpering in pain as his injured leg caught on sticks and his arm was still held in Jonah’s vice grip.

“Jonah, please stop.” Stiles cried out, tears wetting his cheeks.

Jonah snarled and flipped Stiles over onto his belly, bringing his injured arm down and pinned it to Stiles’ back and making the boy cry out again in pain. Now Stiles was in panic mode. Jonah pressed down harder on Stiles’ arm as he fit his hand beneath the boy and ripped the zipper open.

“No, don’t. Jonah, please. Please, don’t do this. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, just please. Don’t do this”, Stiles pleaded with the feral beast above him.

“You brought this on yourself pup, now it’s time to suffer the consequences”, Jonah had just fisted the waistband of Stiles’ jeans and boxers in his hand when they were interrupted.

Derek had heard and seen enough and broke through the tree line with a mighty roar, eyes glowing bright red. Jonah turned, shielding Stiles from the Alpha, growling back in response. Stiles lay frozen on the ground. Derek. Derek was here. Taking advantage of the distraction, Stiles flipped back over onto his back, giving his poor arm a rest. A spark of hope flickered inside his chest as tears of relief mingled with the fluid on his face. Soon the rest of the pack and the Argents joined Derek in the clearing, caging Jonah in.

Jonah crouched in front of Stiles, preparing for an attack and protecting his mate at the same time. He growled in warning as Derek took a step forward.

“Back off Hale. He’s mine and you can’t have him! You don’t deserve him, none of you do! He’s my perfect pack mate.” he turned to look down at Stiles, a look of fondness and love written on his crazed face.

Stiles made eye contact with Derek, pleading with him to do something. Before Derek could do anything, the whoosh of an arrow zipped by him and straight into the omega. Derek looked over and saw Allison and Chris, poised and ready to shoot again.

Jonah roared and focused his gaze onto the other humans. He looked back down at Stiles then back at the others. He shifted and pulled Stiles up from the ground and into his arms, daring them to take another shot and risking the life of their friend. Stiles felt light headed at the sudden change in position. He let out a pained whimper as he put pressure on his injured leg to keep himself upright.

Derek shifted to his beta form and roared. He and his wolf were enraged- they could smell their mate’s distress. He took another step forward only to freeze when Jonah placed his clawed hand at Stiles’ throat, digging into the still healing marks that he made days ago; watching the blood trickle from the re-opened wounds. Tears fell down Stiles’ face as he continued to stare at Derek, willing him to do something.

“Look at them pup. See how weak you make them? Not even your alpha can save you, not without getting you killed. You belong with me. You belong to me. Tell them pup. Tell them to leave and they will because they don’t care about you. They don’t love you. He doesn’t love you. Look at him pup. Why would an alpha of his stature waste his time with a lowly, weak human like you? He’s only here to save his own ass so that these hunters won’t kill him for letting you get killed.” Jonah’s grip tightened on Stiles’ neck, more blood flowing from the wounds.

Stiles looked at his pack. The hurt and confusion on their faces told him something. And Derek, he looked distraught and furious at the words that were spoken. He hated seeing that look on Derek’s stupid, beautiful face. Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat, feeling the claws in his neck tightening.

“Derek, I’m so sorry. But please, you have to go. It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it”, he whispered whilst avoiding Derek’s gaze.

Derek whined at Stiles’ words. He was not leaving here without Stiles. Derek looked over at the Argents, still in place to shoot. He took a few steps back, a placating gesture to get Jonah to let go of Stiles. The ball was now in Jonah’s court and Derek really hated waiting.

Jonah smiled as the alpha backed away and removed his claws from his mate’s neck. “See pup, I told you they didn’t care.” Jonah gently placed Stiles back on the ground and as soon as he stood, two arrows pierced him. He roared as he looked at the two humans. Jonah took a few steps in their direction and got a few more arrows for his troubles. Derek seized the opportunity to attack the omega whilst he was distracted. He ran, claws out, and slashed Jonah a few times on the torso before diving out of the way. Derek didn’t care if Chris killed the omega; his main concern at this point was Stiles and he ran to Stiles’ side.

Derek took stock of Stiles’ injuries and gently picked him up, earning a yelp of pain from Stiles. Derek whined at his mate’s distress and nuzzled Stiles’ throat in apology.

Stiles tensed and felt his gorge rise. He knew that this was Derek, that Derek was safe. But that gesture, probably meant to comfort, only reminded him of the terrible things the omega had done.

“Please”, he whispered to Derek, “please don’t…don’t touch me like that.”

Derek thought that he had broken his heart before, but that didn’t even compare to how Stiles’ words hurt him. His wolf wanted nothing more than to hold Stiles, to cover him with Derek’s scent and mark him so that everyone knew who he belonged to. But Stiles couldn’t even stand Derek’s touch, and no wonder. He probably hated Derek, after all it was Derek’s incompetence that got him captured in the first place. And it was only Stiles’ brave escape and luck that led Derek to him.

Derek, Scott, and Isaac headed back home, with Stiles in tow, while Erica, Boyd and Jackson stayed to help dispose of the omega. The whole way home, Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening. And if it wasn’t for the twinges of pain radiating from his arm and leg, he’d have thought this was a dream. Stiles was safe. His pack had come for him. In the safety of Derek’s warm, strong arms, Stiles let the exhaustion drag him down into sleep, unaware of his mate’s turmoil.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles came into consciousness gradually. His hearing was the first sense that returned to him. He could hear the (sadly) familiar beeping of a heart monitor, along with a strange rushing noise. It sounded a little bit like the ocean…was he by the coast? Stiles tried to focus his hearing and he realized that the noise was in fact hushed, furious whispers. Whispers that sounded an awful lot like his dad and one Derek Hale. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them as light assaulted his retinas. Stiles opened his eyes again, this time slowly, and he could see the blurry outlines of his father and Derek. Oh hey, the good kind of pain meds. Stiles couldn’t hear exactly what they were arguing about, but whatever it was, his dad sounded majorly pissed off.

Stiles closed his eyes again, ready to drift back off before they popped back open, widening in fear. Oh God, what if his dad knew what he’d been getting up to in the last year and a half? Oh God, he’s gonna be grounded until he’s fifty!

Derek sensed the change in Stiles’ breathing pattern and the building panic before he was even fully awake. Forgetting about his discussion with the sheriff, Derek was instantly at Stiles’ side. He took Stiles’ uninjured hand in his, squeezing it gently. “Stiles, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Stiles looked into Derek’s cool green-grey eyes and instantly felt calmer. He matched his breathing to Derek’s and let the soothing strokes on the back of his hand relax him further. He quickly glanced at his dad and then back to Derek, a silent question in his eyes.

Derek shook his head and mouthed ‘later’ before asking, “How’re you feeling?”

Stiles looked down at his casted arm and wrapped leg and back at Derek. “Okay I guess. Considering.” he gave a small shrug, looking away from Derek again, Jonah’s final words reverberating in his head. Stiles gently extracted his hand from Derek’s, he wanted to hold on but right now everything felt…tainted. Wrong. Even though he could see with his own eyes that it was _Derek,_ every touch served to remind him of Jonah. He turned away from Derek, leaving his back exposed to the alpha. “I’d like to be alone for a while. Please.”

The sheriff walked over to sit in the chair by Stiles’ bed, but Derek stopped him with a shake of his head and silently asked the sheriff to follow him. Once outside Stiles’ room, Derek looked away. “Maybe it’s best that we give him some time. He’s been through hell this past week.”

John glared at Derek and pointed his finger in Derek’s face. “I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. But what I do care about is that you put my son in danger and it almost got him killed. You stay away from him. Now, I can’t stop Stiles from seeing you, but for now, I suggest you keep your distance.”

Derek held the sheriff’s gaze before he looked down at the floor, guilt radiating off him in waves. “Yes sir. You have my word.” he conceded before leaving his mate and the hospital.

After spending a couple of hours in the hospital, Stiles was ready to go home and sleep for a day or two. He totally deserved it after the week he’s had. Mrs. McCall came into his room a little while after he woke up and gave him the run-down of his injuries.

The break in his arm turned out to be a hairline fracture and his leg needed stitches to close the claw marks. They were pretty deep and he had lost a fair amount of blood, and needed a transfusion. They had him on a saline drip; he was pretty dehydrated. He had needed a few stitches in his anal canal thanks to the crazed Omega. When telling him this, Melissa had paused and breathed out, “Oh sweetheart…” Stiles had refused to make eye contact with her. To top it all off, they had put him on a large dose of painkillers.

After one last round of saline solution, Melissa deemed him ready to leave with strict instructions on the pain medication and to get plenty of rest, eat regularly, and drink plenty of fluids. Stiles thanked her, after giving her a long hug. He still couldn’t quite bring himself to hug his father, the sheriff’s male physique reminded him too much of Jonah. Melissa, however, was safe. Her curves and soft hands only reminded him of his mother, and that pain he had learned to live with years ago. The sheriff escorted Stiles out of the hospital, not standing so close that Stiles felt uncomfortable but close enough so that his son was reassured by his presence. Once they reached home, Stiles sluggishly made his way up to his room and fell face first on his bed, sighing contentedly before falling into a deep sleep.

Keeping to the woods, Derek kept watch. He stayed there throughout the night, listening as Stiles slept and watched the sheriff leave for work. Derek waited a few beats before he got closer to the house. He camped outside Stiles’ window, keeping a silent vigil. A few short minutes after perching himself at the window, Derek heard the change in Stiles’ heartbeat and immediately entered Stiles’ room.

Remembering the promise that he made to the sheriff, Derek hovered by the window, contemplating whether or not in waking Stiles or leaving back through the window. His wolf whined at hearing his mate’s distress and he couldn’t stand it. He quickly removed his jacket, draping it over the back of Stiles’ desk chair before walking over to the bed.

Derek’s fingers itched to touch, to soothe the pain filled whimpers coming from the slumbering teenager. He took a breath before completing the distance between him and his mate. Derek carefully lowered himself down on the edge of the bed and reached out for Stiles. Black lines shot up his arm as he purged some of his mate’s pain and tried to soothe him.

The throbbing pain gradually brought Stiles up from the depths of sleep where it sunk its claws into him, dragging him down into nothingness. As he started to come to, he felt a hand on his arm and the pain going away. Stiles began to panic, thinking that he was back with Jonah. This was not happening. Not again. Tears formed behind his closed lids and slid out the corners as he felt the bed shift.

Derek moved closer to Stiles and tried to diffuse the on-coming panic attack. “Stiles open your eyes and look at me. You’re safe, you’re home.” he said calmly, rubbing soothing circles over his back.

Stiles opened his eyes at the familiar voice and was met with Derek’s calming green eyes, and relaxed a tiny bit. But he couldn’t stand Derek’s touch, he hated how it reminded him of the nights where Jonah would trace senseless patterns on Stiles’ back as he cried himself to sleep. “I told you…stop touching me, please.” He hated how his voice broke on that last word and how Derek took a sharp inhale of breath, as if he was the one in pain, before withdrawing his hand. The relaxed feeling went away as the weight of Jonah’s words slammed into Stiles’ chest and he looked away from Derek. He hated that he allowed Jonah to get into his head and make him doubt his pack. But he had to know; curiosity and all that.

He cleared his throat. “That night the omegas attacked, did you know I was missing?”

“No.” Derek said, not meeting Stiles eyes. He couldn’t. He didn’t think he could handle what he found there.

Stiles tensed and tears welled in his eyes again. Jonah was right. How could he have been so stupid to rely on a bunch of wolves who didn’t like him, sans Scott? He should’ve known better. Stiles rolled away from Derek, not wanting to even look at the wolf right now. It’s too much right now, the memories still fresh in his head. Tears fell down unbidened and Stiles buried his face in his pillow.

It took all of Derek’s control to hold back the whine that wanted to escape his throat. Instead, he sat there and listened as Stiles silently cried; the smell of salt hanging between them. All he wanted was to curl around his mate and hold him.

Stiles rubbed his face into his pillow before turning back to look at Derek. He looked away and sniffled. “How long?”

Derek looked up at Stiles. “Huh?” he cocked his head, resembling that of an overgrown confused puppy.

Stiles couldn’t help the small tick of his mouth before he rolled his eyes. “How long did it take you to realize I was missing?”

Suddenly, Derek found his hands more interesting than answering Stiles’ question. He felt his cheeks heat up in shame. Not wanting to admit his failure as an alpha, especially to his mate.

Stiles sat up, resting back on the headboard. Determination settled into his chest as he stared at Derek. “Derek, how long?”

Derek winced at the hard tone to Stiles’ voice. He heaved a huge sigh before finally answering. “Three days. It was…Peter who actually noticed.”

Anger flared in Stiles’ chest and clenched his uninjured hand into a fist. “It took you three days to notice I was gone and it was Uncle McCreepy who knew before you?!” Quickly as it came, the anger faded into despair. “Jonah was right about everything. Please leave. I need to be alone for a while.” he turned away, giving his back to Derek; curling into himself. He felt as if an icy hand had clutched his heart, and the cold was spreading over the tops of his shoulders. Stiles wondered briefly if this was what a broken heart felt like.

This time, Derek didn’t bother hiding the low whine from escaping his throat. His wolf kept clawing at his chest, begging to be let out, to take care of his mate and remove the stench of the omega from him. Even at the clearing, Derek could smell the omega’s come all over Stiles and it pissed him off. Derek wanted, no needed, Stiles to smell like pack again; like him. He wished that he had been the one to kill Jonah, but making sure his mate was safe would always be his first priority.

Stiles couldn’t deny that that whine sounded painful but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What right did Derek have to sound hurt?! He wasn’t the one who had had to live with that…that monster for a week. He wasn’t the one who had almost every inch of his body violated. Stiles thought back to his escape. _His_ escape. Because in the end his friends, his pack, had done fuck all except be in the right place at the right time. It was always Stiles saving them, so why had he thought this time would be any different?

He refused to cry any more tears in front of Derek. He felt no more anger or hurt, only a cold indifference towards the wolves that he had trusted and a determination to _never_ be so weak again.

Derek needed to do something, he needed to fix this and the only way that could happen was if he started talking. He swallowed around the lump in his throat before clearing it.

“After that night, no one really knew what happened. The fight was all a blur, like everyone was in a daze. It was like it was meant to happen to get you alone. When Peter mentioned that it had been unusually quiet the past three days, I knew something was wrong.”

Stiles didn’t dare move. This was the most he’d ever heard Derek speak and dammit, he was going to listen. He waited for Derek to continue.

“I went back to the clearing to see if I could catch a scent, anything. But I found nothing, only a puddle of your blood. It was like the trail had been masked, like you weren’t supposed to be found. I went back to my house and gathered everyone for a pack meeting. I was scared. I didn’t know what to do and my only plan was to bring your father in on the secret. But Scott was adamant about saving that as a last resort plan. So we started looking and never stopped.” Derek said.

That piqued Stiles’ curiosity but it also made him doubt. How could he know that Derek was telling him the truth? It’s not like he inherited werewolf lie detector powers overnight. It would’ve been really awesome if that could happen without him having to acquire the Bite first.

**_‘Okay Stiles, focus!’_** he yelled to himself. He really should take his Adderall. He finally spoke before Derek could continue.

“How do I know you aren’t lying? Why are you even here?” He took a breath. “It’s not like you care about me”, he stated indifferently and managed to keep his heartbeat steady.

And that got Derek moving. He couldn’t listen to his mate talk like that any longer. He curled around Stiles, nuzzling into the back of his neck, a pained whine escaping his throat. Okay, maybe Derek hadn’t given Stiles much of a reason to think that he cared outside of mutual life savings.

“I’ve always cared. When you went missing and I couldn’t find you, I lost it. I was out of my mind with worry because there was nothing to lead me to you. During that time, I’ve had plenty of time to think about how much you mean to me. And to be perfectly honest, the reason I was so restless and irritable was because my mate wasn’t by my side.” He stopped talking and just rubbed his face into Stiles’ skin, getting rid of that awful stench of omega still lingering to his mate.

Stiles’ breath hitched when Derek curled around him, he barely heard what the werewolf had said. All he could feel was Jonah, and all he could hear was the omega’s poisonous words. He flung himself out of the bed, too numb to even feel pain.

“I said no! Why does nobody ever listen to me?! Stop touching me, stop it, stop it…” Stiles repeated those words over and over again, as he curled into himself on his bedroom floor.

Derek froze, his mind imagining all the twisted things the omega must have done to make Stiles react so violently to what was meant to be a comforting touch. His wolf didn’t help, whispering all the terrible doubts that plagued Derek every night. _He can’t stand you touching him…why should he…useless Alpha…doesn’t deserve his mate._

By now Stiles had managed to bring himself down from the impending panic attack. He sat up and turned slowly towards the werewolf on his bed.

“You’re not going to touch me again”, he stated flatly.

“Ok”

“I’m your…mate?” Stiles asked.

“Yes”

“Well that didn’t exactly save me, did it”, this time, Stiles wasn’t asking a question. Derek simply looked helpless and didn’t say anything.

Stiles took a few moments to collect his thoughts, his mind racing. If Derek had told him that Stiles was his mate a week ago, he would have been giddy with happiness. But now, he couldn’t help but treat everything with suspicion. So what if he was Derek’s mate? The Alpha had only ever approached him when he needed something, and he had never been shy about using his physical strength to manhandle him. He didn’t need the hassle of a relationship right now, in fact he didn’t even _want_ a relationship.

“Ok,” Stiles said suddenly feeling exhausted, “Here’s what’s happening. I’m going to sleep now and you are going to sit on my chair and keep watch. The whole mate thing, I just can’t handle right now. We’ll talk about it later.”

Derek nodded his agreement before following Stiles’ instructions.

“I’m sorry about earlier”, Derek said slowly, “It’s just when I heard you scream in the forest, I thought you were dead…and I just needed to make sure that you were still here”

_“With me”_   were the two words that Derek thought but didn’t say aloud.

Stiles breathed for a few moments before saying, “Just don’t touch me again.”

Derek closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his mate. He couldn’t touch him, but this was the next best thing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles awoke later that morning, he was unnaturally hot and drenched in sweat. He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, before adjusting to the brightness of his room. He looked around and saw most of the entire pack sleeping on the floor next to his bed. At the bottom of the single twin were Erica and Lydia, curled together and both touching the cast on his injured leg. Stiles tried to let the presence of the pack comfort him, he closed his eyes and listened to their breaths and sleep had almost dragged him down when he heard Jonah’s voice.

**_‘They’ll forget about you in time pup. Once the danger wears off, they’ll remember how weak and defenseless you are and kick you out of the pack. Your Alpha doesn’t want you, pup. He’s just toying with you, like a dog with a bone. It’s only a matter of time.’_** Jonah sneered inside Stiles’ head.

Stiles couldn’t help but ponder over the omega’s words. After all, normally no one really ever talked to him apart from Scott. Lydia only ever talked to him when she wanted to discuss schoolwork, and the betas would only make fun of him. Even Scott, the closest thing he had to a brother, had ignored him when it came to all things Allison. And Derek…well Derek only threatened him when he needed something from Stiles. Last night had been different, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel it was too little, too late. He wasn’t even friends with most of the people that were currently sleeping in his room, so how could he be Pack?

The sound of the door creaking open pulled him out of his thoughts, and his dad’s head poked inside, eyebrows raised at the scene before him. Stiles shook his head and mouthed ‘later’ at his father. John didn’t seem too happy about it, but Stiles seemed to be okay with it. He gave a curt nod before leaving the room to go to his own.

Stiles’ heart was racing as he realized that even with so many werewolves surrounding him, he wasn’t safe. Jonah was in his head, voicing every doubt, every insecurity he had ever had. The Pack may be guarding his body but they couldn’t protect him from his own mind.

Stiles tried to get his heart to calm down; in a room full of werewolves it probably sounded like a drum and he didn’t want to wake anyone up. It shouldn’t have surprised him that it was Derek who noticed first. The rest of the wolves slept like the dead.

**_‘Real nice guys. Yeah, glad I can count on you when actual danger hits. Your concern is too much. Please, just continue on sleeping.’_** he thought bitterly to himself.

“Hey, you okay?” Derek asked voice deeper than normal and sleep rough.

God, Stiles. Now was not the time to be thinking about how sexy that sounded. He let out a dry sob, unsurprised that his tears have seemed to have dried up. He thought that once Jonah was killed everything would go back to normal, but of course he didn’t have that kind of luck. This fucking nightmare was only getting worse. Derek had moved closer so that he was kneeling by the bedside, his face level with Stiles’. Concern made his face appear frighteningly vulnerable.

**_‘Oh pup. Do you honestly believe that he cares for you? I’m the only one who does and you let them kill me!’_** Stiles heard Jonah’s voice scream in his head.

**_‘You make him and his pack weak. They don’t need you. They can survive without you. You need them more than they need you. You’re nothing special, pup. Your weaknesses make them weak.’_ **

Stiles clenched his eyes shut, he refused to cry anymore. But he couldn’t stop the silent sobs that wracked his body. Derek didn’t know what to do. He had no idea what Stiles had gone through at the hands of that psychopath. Derek moved closer, then froze remembering the promise he had made the night before. His touch would only frighten his mate more. But he had to comfort him.

“Stiles please look at me. Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it. Please, I’ll do anything to fix it.” Derek pleaded.

Stiles turned watery amber eyes to Derek’s green ones. Stiles moved his hand, until it was lying on top of Derek’s hand.

“Derek, I-I can’t. I can’t be your mate. I’m just the weak human who needs constant supervision. I just slow you down. I make this whole pack weak. I make you weak. You don’t need me. You’ve never needed me. Until yesterday I thought that you hated me. I’m not pack and I never will be.”

Derek whined and resisted the urge to nuzzle against Stiles’ face. No, this wasn’t happening. Derek can’t lose another pack member. He can’t. He won’t. He’ll fight to keep Stiles. He’ll make him see that he belongs with Derek, fighting at his side and with his friends. Derek wanted to tell Stiles how it was the exact opposite. Stiles made Derek stronger, not weaker. Stiles made him want to be a better alpha. He couldn’t say any of that now; Stiles would never believe him. Even in his death, Jonah still had a strong hold over Stiles and Derek wanted to bring him back to life just so he could tear the omega limb from limb and then rip his throat out.

Stiles continued to sob, until exhaustion won and he was pulled into a troubled sleep. The last few thoughts he had was that he would never feel safe again.

**_‘There’s a good pup. You belong to me. The Hale pack has no claim to you any longer; especially that incompetent alpha. You are mine pup, you will always be mine.’_ **

In sleep, Stiles clung tightly to Derek’s hand. Derek debated with himself for a few moments, before slowly carding his fingers through his mates’ hair. The touch, which an awake Stiles would have flinched away from, appeared to comfort his mate now that he was asleep. The worry lines that marred Stiles’ skin smoothed out, and he let out a little sigh of (what Derek hoped was) contentment.

Derek sighed against Stiles’ face as his wolf was now calm. He understood that after everything Stiles had been through, it would take time for him to recover- to go back to being the sarcastic, active and brave person he was. But Derek was worried, he had thought that omega had only hurt Stiles physically but now he couldn’t help but think that the bastard had tortured Stiles’ mind.

Derek knew better than anyone that although physical scars healed, there were other scars that would never heal and would haunt a person for the rest of their life.

He looked around at his pack surrounding their hurt pack mate and softly smiled to himself. Whatever happened, his Pack would be there to help Stiles. The alpha looked back down at his mate and rubbed his face over Stiles’, placing his scent on Stiles to rid him of the stench of the omega. He placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

“No matter what happens, I just want you to know that you’re needed. Without you, half of us would be dead by now. But Stiles…you are pack. You always will be. I hope…I hope one day I can make you believe that”, Derek whispered against Stiles’ skin.

Stiles shifted closer, burying his face in Derek’s neck, and sighed. Derek closed his eyes and settled back down into sleep still holding his mate close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> First off, let me say that I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I was without internet all last week and I had to deal with some life changing personal issues, but now hopefully I'll be back on track with this fic.
> 
> So, thank you thank you thank you all for sticking with me this long and for all the kudos and comments. You guys rock!! Seriously. *big hugs*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!! <3333

Later in the afternoon, when Stiles woke again, there were no pack members or Derek surrounding him. He tried not to let the disappointment get to him, but it was hard. Stiles felt cold, already missing the warmth of his pack. And without Derek there to leech his pain away, his arm and leg started throbbing in agonizing pain. He pulled himself out of bed, wincing at the lingering ache in his ass, and made his way downstairs to look for something to wrap his cast in; he desperately needed a shower.

Finding plastic wrap, a plastic bag and duct tape, Stiles set to work wrapping his cast, making it as waterproof as he could. Stiles removed his shredded jeans and tossed them in the garbage and made his way back upstairs in his t-shirt and boxers. Once in the bathroom, Stiles turned on the shower, setting the temperature to just how he liked it, and stripped down. He hissed when the warm water hit his still mending flesh.

Hot tears of anger and shame spilt down his cheeks, mingling with the warm water. Stiles tried to scrub every touch, lick, dried bodily fluids, nuzzle, and word from Jonah off his body. He scrubbed until his skin felt raw, but it was no use. The water had turned cold by the time Stiles realized that no matter how many showers he took, he would never be clean again.

By the time Stiles pulled himself together and dried off, he was shivering. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his room and put on the most comfortable clothes that he owned. He trudged back down stairs and found the gauze pads and tape to rebandage his leg. Not really feeling up to eating, Stiles grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and his pain meds and went back to his room.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The pack had gathered at Derek’s loft and sat in silence. Derek stood with his back to the others and stared out the window. He was trying, and failing, to ignore his wolf’s sadness over his mate’s rejection. Nobody had said one word to him out of fear for their lives.

Nobody acknowledged the words that were said at Stiles’ house. Scott sat wrapped in Isaac’s arms, tears of guilt streaming down his face as the blond boy tried to soothe him. Peter pushed away from where he leant against the wall and stood beside Derek.

Derek tensed. “Don’t. Just don’t. I’m not in the mood to listen to your ‘advice’ and riddles. So whatever it is you were about to say, just don’t.”

Peter stood there, staring out the window, before turning to look at Derek. “Are you really that surprised? You’ve known Stiles was your mate for so long but you didn’t do anything about it until that omega took him. Stiles probably thinks that you only told him that you’re his mate now because your wolf didn’t want someone else to claim him. Not because you actually _care_.”

After that, the loft fell into silence again and Derek knew Peter was right. He hated that. He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare out the window.

“Also, if you’re not going to seize this opportunity, do you mind if you let me have a go at him?”

Derek turned his head sharply and glared at the beta, eyes bleeding red and a threatening growl emanating from his chest.

Peter held his hands up in surrender, slightly baring his neck, and took a step back. “Okay sorry. It was worth a shot. I mean, have you seen him? Who wouldn’t want to get a piece of that?”

Derek heard enough and tossed Peter across the room yelling, “MINE!” Peter hit the wall and carefully stood up, hands held out in front of him as he winced in pain.

“Alright, yes, yours. I’ll stay away from him.”

Derek gave one last growl before disappearing up the spiral staircase.

The rest of the pack watched him go before all eyes landed on Peter, glaring judgmentally at the beta.

“What? Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Peter said nonchalantly.

Scott shook his head and looked around at the other wolves. “What are we going to do? They need each other and we need them.”

Lydia sat next to Jackson, studying her nails, not really interested in this conversation. She rolled her eyes. “It’s quite obvious what’s happening here.”

Suddenly, all eyes were on her and she looked up at them, shrugging. “What? Stiles is obviously suffering from a **psychological trauma**. We don’t know what he went through, but I’m guessing Jonah had convinced Stiles that he isn’t a member of this pack and that he wouldn’t be a good mate for Derek.”

Everyone stared wide-eyed at her, mouths hanging open. Lydia shrugged again as she looked back down at her nails. “It’s just an observation.”

Scott looked up at Isaac. “We have to do something. I need my best friend.”

Isaac nuzzled into the top of Scott’s head. “I know. Maybe we could talk to him? Maybe we could try to convince him that he’s pack a little at a time?” he looked up at the others, a shy look on his face. Scott beamed up at him and placed a kiss to the blond wolf’s cheek, causing a slight blush to rise to Isaac’s face.

Lydia had a contemplating look on her face before nodding her head. “I think it could work. But the most challenging part will be Derek convincing Stiles. We’ve got our work cut out for us.”

Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is stupid. I don’t care whether Stilinski and Derek are mates. And I don’t care if Stilinski is or isn’t part of the pack. He’s just a human; weak and defenseless.”

Lydia fixed Jackson with a glare so dyer that if it were possible, daggers would be flying out of her eyes and into Jackson. That caused Jackson to shrink down into his seat, letting out a small whimper that only the wolves would be able to hear.

Peter stayed to the shadows as he listened to their plans. “Well, you can count me out.”

Lydia looked up at him with the same glare she gave Jackson just minutes before. “Good because no one invited you along anyway.”

After many arguments of who would see Stiles first, Derek sauntered back down the staircase, eliciting a loud howl that had everyone in the room immediately quiet down.

“I’ll go. I’m the Alpha and he’s my mate. Go home; we’ll talk about this later.”

Derek watched them all leave but he stopped Peter before he could escape the loft. “And Peter, if you ever do that again, I’ll rip your throat out…with my teeth.” He let go of Peter’s wrist and closed the door behind them.

Making up his mind before he lost the nerve, he too, left the loft and made his way to the Stilinski household.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Stiles looked at the bottle of pills in his hand and decided against them. He placed them on his night stand and curled up beneath his blankets, trying to get warm. It reminded him of the first night he woke up in Jonah’s basement. He clenched his eyes shut at the memories and willed his mind to shut down so he could sleep.

He doesn’t know what it was that woke him up, but he quickly sat up in bed, his breathing erratic and his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. He whipped his head around frantically, trying to locate the danger. Finding nothing, he flopped back down on to his mattress, blowing out a breath. He wiped his hand over his face, willing his heart to calm down.

Derek stepped out of the shadows and moved toward Stiles. He didn’t know if he should move closer, so he stayed in the space between Stiles’ bed and desk chair. Stiles opened his eyes and caught the silhouette of someone standing in the middle of his room.

For a split second he thought it was Jonah. He flailed around on the bed, falling to the floor and knocking his casted arm on his night stand. He swore under his breath and cradled his arm to his chest. Derek moved to Stiles’ side to help him up.

“Holy God! Don’t do that! Oh my God, you scared the shit outta me! I am getting you a damn bell to wear at all times so I know when I’m about to get snuck upon. In fact, I think I’ll get one for all the wolves. Sweet baby Jesus, you are such a creeper wolf”, Stiles exclaimed.

Derek’s mouth twitched up into a half smirk. There was the Stiles he fell in love with. And whoa, still getting used to that feeling. He pulled Stiles up out of the floor and settled him back into bed. Derek sat on the edge of the bed, facing out toward the room. It was killing him; not being able to touch his mate, but he didn’t want to make Stiles uncomfortable or angry with him. His mate had suffered enough.

Stiles settled back into his pillows, finally calm from his pseudo intruder. He pulled his blanket back over him and stared at Derek’s profile. He looked terrible, Stiles noticed. Derek looked more haggard than normal and that unsettled Stiles. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Derek down to lay with him; missing the warmth his alpha provided. But there was another part of him that knew that Derek lying down next to him would probably bring on a panic attack.

Derek turned, bringing one leg up to rest on the bed, and looked at his hands resting in his lap. He fiddled with his fingers for a bit before taking Stiles’ hand between his own. Stiles tried his best not to flinch when the werewolf touched him. Derek leeched away some of the pain before he began to speak.

“It’s not true. None of it is true. I know you don’t believe me now, but I have to tell you that everything Jonah told you is not true.”

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed with relief when Derek took his pain away, but opened them back up at Derek’s words.

“What you heard wasn’t _everything._ Jonah had me for a week, a week! And the things he would say...I didn’t believe him at first but it was like he knew all my insecurities and he just kept _talking_ , and saying these things…and I kept hoping that you would find me but you didn’t.” he choked out.

He held up a hand before Derek could say anything. “And I know that you can all smell all the things he did to me, even though I keep trying to clean myself…Do you know why it took me a week before I made my escape? It was because it took me a week to accept that the pack weren’t going to save me. Why would you want me in your pack, I mean a pack is only as strong as its weakest member and I’m-“

“Stop”, Derek said, “Stiles I know that you won’t believe me but I need you to know that what Jonah did to you wasn’t your fault, he was a sick, twisted bastard who was trying to get into your head. And I know that he’s still there, but…it doesn’t make you weak! Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ would react the same way if they had been with Jonah for a week. But he didn’t break you Stiles,  nothing can break you.”

Derek looked down at Stiles and sighed when he realized that Stiles still couldn’t look him in the eye. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers through his mate’s hair and once he realized that Stiles didn’t smell like fear when he touched him, he continued. “We looked for you, every day. To tell you the truth, I was beginning to lose hope that we’d never find you. It wasn’t until Isaac said to expand the search that we ended up finding you.”

Stiles pulled Derek down to lie next to him so that way he didn’t have to strain his neck. That was his story and he was sticking to it. There were no other ulterior motives in mind. It wasn’t so that Stiles could touch easier or to look into Derek’s gorgeous eyes better. Nope, no siree! Only for neck straining purposes. Yep. Now, why was Derek here? Oh, right.

“I wanna believe you Derek. I really do, but I can’t. Everything just hurts right now and I’m so fucking confused. When you and the pack were here yesterday I wanted to feel safe, I wanted to feel like I belonged but… _he’s still there._ He keeps saying all these things in my head, and sometimes I can’t separate his voice from my own thoughts. I don’t know if he’ll ever go away”, Stiles whispered into the air between him and Derek.

The room stayed silent for longer than any of them wanted, but Derek didn’t know what to say to any of what Stiles had just confessed to him. Derek never stopped touching the teen, needing to reassure himself that Stiles was alive and would be okay.

“I hate feeling like this Derek. I don’t want to listen to him anymore, but everything’s so jumbled. You’re telling me one thing and his voice echoes in my head, telling me that you’re just lying. That I’m just a stupid, hyperactive kid who pisses you off”, he whispered again.

“When I first woke up and met Jonah, you know what he said to me?” Stiles looked at Derek and saw the wolf shake his head no. “He told me that my pack was happy that I was gone. No more worries. No more distractions and that you’d be a real pack. He said I’d never be treated as worthless or as a liability. And I believed every fucking word that bastard spewed in my ear. Instead of growing a pair and defending my pack, I cowered in the corner like a bitch and let doubt and fear take over.” Angry tears fell down his face and he didn’t care.

Stiles was so angry! At Jonah, at himself, at Derek, the pack. He wanted everything that Derek was offering and Stiles couldn’t accept it and all because of fucking Jonah! In his fury, he began to hit Derek, knowing the wolf would let him until he exhausted himself.

And Derek let him. Derek recognized that if Stiles didn’t let that energy out somehow, Stiles would do something equally stupid when Derek’s back was turned. When Stiles started to become hysterical, that’s when Derek gathered the boy in his arms.

“He took everything from me Derek! He ruined me for you! He didn’t just touch me… he’s in my head and he’ll always be there. Why do you want some lunatic as your mate?” Stiles struggled for a few more moments before collapsing in Derek’s arms.

Derek pulled the boy closer to him and just petted Stiles’ hair and nuzzled at his head. Letting instinct take over, Derek did all he could to try and make his mate’s distress go away. He hated seeing his beautiful boy like this. He rubbed his stubbled cheek gently over Stiles’ smooth one and licked away a few tears.

“You’re not damaged. He didn’t touch you like…like that.  He was about to, but he didn’t. I made sure of it. I got there just in time.” he whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles let out a broken sob as his heart rate picked up as he remembered the night before his escape. The ache in his backside making itself known and Stiles clenched his hand in Derek’s shirt.

Derek tried to shush him, but Stiles pulled away, not wanting to meet the alpha’s eyes. “But he did. He did and you weren’t there to stop it.” Stiles spoke so softly that Derek had a hard time hearing him. But he did hear and it pissed him off.

He had to reign in his anger so as not to frighten the boy and he raised Stiles’ head to look him in the eye. “What did he do Stiles?”

Stiles shuddered and tried to get away from Derek’s hold. He wanted to run, hide away somewhere so that Derek wouldn’t have to find out about what Jonah did. But Derek had a firm hold on his face and he knew the wolf wasn’t going to let him run away.

“He was always touching me, scenting me; trying to get rid of yours and the packs scents. I told him to stop but he just wouldn’t listen. And he would rut against me, all the time”, he paused in his explanation to pull away from Derek a bit.

He showed Derek his wrist, the dark bruise encircling the joint, before pulling his shirt up to show the wolf the cuts and bruises over his torso. “He got angry a lot if I mouthed off or kept hoping that you guys would come for me. The bruises on my wrists happened the same day when he…when he fingered me. That was the day before I made my escape.” Stiles refused to make eye contact with Derek. He didn’t want to see the look of disgust or repulsion in those beautiful eyes.

Derek needed to reign in his anger. There was no need to wolf out and scare the teen any more than he already was. He pulled Stiles closer to him, nuzzling the boy’s face; brushing his lips over the pale skin of Stiles’ face, re-establishing his scent on him. He pulled more of the pain away, knowing that after that kind of abuse the pain must be unbearable. And he knew that Stiles hadn’t been taking the pain meds or his Adderall; he didn’t have the underlying scent of chemicals on him.

Stiles didn’t know what to do with this sudden burst of affection from Derek. The last time he was lavished with this much attention, he felt sick and his stomach twisted into knots. And now his stomach was in knots for a whole nother reason. In this moment, Stiles could feel the emotional scars begin to heal, slowly. But it was a start. He closed his eyes and let the warmth and affection wash over him and drag him down into depths of sleep.

Derek stayed. Even after Stiles was deep in sleep, he stayed. He didn’t want Stiles to ever feel alone or abandoned again. And if this was the way to show that, then so be it.

“You’re my mate Stiles. You make me stronger; better. You’ve never ever made neither this pack nor myself weak. Sure you get yourself into trouble and more often than not we’ve had to bail you out, but you’re not weak either Stiles. You’re the strongest person I know. You never back down, even when you’re terrified. You see links that no one else can. And I want you, what he did to you…it doesn’t change the fact that you’re my mate.” Derek said to the sleeping boy beside him.

Little did Derek know that Stiles heard every word and Stiles tried with all his might to keep his heart under control so as not to give himself away.

“Sleep, Stiles. We’ll talk about it later.” Derek admonished, fondness lacing his tone.

A muffled noise of embarrassment came from Stiles as he burrowed deeper into Derek’s warmth, falling asleep to the steady sound of Derek’s heartbeat.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Scott lay wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling while Isaac snored softly next to him. All he could think about was Stiles; his throat was clogged with guilt and that, coupled with the simmering rage he felt in the pit of his stomach, made sleep impossible. For the last few seconds (or minutes, or hours) Scott had been analyzing every moment he remembered leading up to Stiles’ kidnapping, trying to find something, _anything_ they- **he** could have done to prevent it. His thoughts were going at a thousand miles a minute, and he wondered briefly if this was how Stiles felt when he didn’t have his medication.

Isaac woke a few minutes later,sensing his boyfriend’s distress even in his sleep . He leant up on an elbow, looking down at Scott.

“I can hear you thinking all the way over here. What’s on your mind?”

Scott turned on his side to look at Isaac. “Do you think Stiles makes us, makes Derek, weak?”

Isaac looked at Scott in confusion. “Where’s all this coming from?”

“I just can’t get what Jonah told Stiles out of my head...and I just keep thinking about how much worse it must have been for Stiles…I mean, without his medication to help him he probably kept thinking about all those things that psycho said…over and over. Do you think…do you think that’s why he rejected Derek and us the other day? Because he’s never done that before, even when my dad left and I didn’t talk to anyone for weeks, or when his mom died…it’s always been Scott and Stiles vs. the world. And now…it’s like Stiles is still missing even though he’s only a few minutes away. That…that doesn’t make any sense, does it.”

Isaac reached out hesitantly, and briefly touched Scott’s cheek. “No, I get it. Derek once told us that losing a pack member is like losing a limb and I didn’t believe him but now…when we’re all together I have these moments where I think to myself ‘ok now Stiles is going to be a sarcastic shit’, or ‘I bet Stiles knows something about that that he’s going to tell us in 0.2 seconds’…and every time he doesn’t because he’s not _there._ There’s this tugging feeling, and then I feel like I’m going to throw up. I think the only thing we can do is try and convince Stiles that we need him. He’s the only one who can keep Derek in line.”

Scott laughed before pulling Isaac into a sweet, chaste kiss. Isaac, apparently, had other ideas. He rolled on top of Scott and grinned down at the other boy, a mischievous glint in his eye.

He threaded his fingers through Scott’s short, dark hair and claimed his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. Scott pulled back, smirk fully in place.

“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“Yep.” Isaac replied popping the ‘p’ as he ducked back down to capture Scott’s lips again.

Scott gripped Isaac’s blond curls and tugged, earning a moan from the other boy and giving Scott the leverage needed to flip them. He smirked, looking down on Isaac’s surprised face before capturing his lips in a biting kiss.

Isaac gripped Scott’s hips, bucking his own up into the dark haired boy. He took control of the kiss, slowing it down as his hips sensually moved against Scott’s. Scott moved his hands from Isaac’s hair to cup his face, moving his hips with Isaac.

They hadn’t done a lot together because everything about their relationship was still new. This was something familiar and they were comfortable. Neither one pushed the other for anything they weren’t ready for or if it made them uncomfortable. They were still in the learning stage of their relationship and both Scott and Isaac were content to stay there for a while.

Isaac skirted his fingers along the edge of Scott’s boxers, teasing the sensitive skin there. He smirked at the full body shudder that went through Scott and moved down to lick and nip at Scott’s neck. Scott tilted his head back, letting Isaac have more room.

Isaac growled as he took the skin in between his teeth and bit and sucked. He pulled away and smirked, satisfied at the dark bruise left behind, well, if only for a minute. Isaac didn’t let that deter him though. It was so much fun biting and marking Scott’s neck over and over again.

“C’mon Isaac. Stop teasing! Please.” Scott whined.

Isaac managed to get both of their boxers down around their thighs and gripped both of them in his hand. Scott let out a breathless moan as his eyes turned gold. Isaac’s eyes turned to match his boyfriend’s, as a low growl emanated from his throat. He loved watching the pleasure course over Scott’s face and he loved knowing that he did that.

Scott fucked up into Isaac’s fist and moaned at the feeling and scraped his nails down Isaac’s pale chest. Isaac growled and moved his hand faster over their cocks. Scott’s rhythm faltered when Isaac began moving his hand.

Isaac watched his boyfriend fall apart above him. Eyes remaining beta gold, Isaac’s own orgasm ripped through him, remembering to stay quiet so as not to wake Melissa. He wiped his messy hand on the sheets and brought Scott down into a sweet kiss.

“Now can we go back to sleep? We can go visit Stiles tomorrow.”

Scott rolled off of Isaac and snuggled into his boyfriend. “Yeah. Sleep now.” he said sleepily into Isaac’s neck.

-*-*-*-*-*-

**_‘What do you think you’re doing pup? He doesn’t love you. You’re just a naïve, hopeless human, aren’t you? You never could stay away from where you don’t belong, could you? Get out now pup before you end up getting hurt. Come back to me. I’ll show you how you need to be loved.’_ **

Stiles’ brow furrowed as Jonah’s voice echoed inside his head. He unconsciously fisted Derek’s t-shirt in his fist. “No, you’re wrong. Get out of my head.” he whispered.

Derek stirred and looked down at his mate. He nuzzled at Stiles’ temple, hoping that would calm his boy. It seemed to work as Stiles settled back down into sleep.

**_‘I’m never wrong pup. And you know it.’_ **

Stiles burrowed closer to Derek as he dreamt of the night of his rescue.

_Running. Pain. More running. Blood. Lots of blood. Stiles felt sick at the sight of all the red. He looked up and was met with the wild, feral eyes of Jonah. A spike of fear went through him as Jonah advanced. He was turned onto his stomach and both arms brought above his head and held down in the dirt. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew what was about to happen and he was powerless to stop it._

Derek awoke again at the sound of Stiles’ increased heartbeat. He placed his hand gently on Stiles’ back and called for him. “Stiles wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re safe. I’m right here.”

Stiles jerked awake at the words and looked around frantically. He calmed as he took in his room and the alpha wolf beside him, soothing him. Stiles launched himself at the alpha, rubbing his face into Derek’s neck.

Derek wrapped Stiles up in his arms and kissed over Stiles’ neck, shushing him. “Shh, it’s alright. You’re safe. Do you…do you want to talk about it?”

Stiles relaxed at the kisses to his neck and felt the shaking subside. At Derek’s question, Stiles shook his head. It was still fresh in his mind and felt so real that his broken arm was throbbing.

“I really don’t. It felt so real and my arm hurts and I’d just really like to forget about the nightmare.” Stiles said into Derek’s neck. He sighed with relief as Derek took his pain and relaxed more into Derek’s embrace.

“Are you okay?” Derek whispered.

Stiles sighed and picked at an imaginary thread on Derek’s t-shirt. “I don’t know. I’ve never dreamt like that before and it was so real.” He sighed again. “I don’t think I’ll be getting any more sleep tonight.”

Derek continued to rub over Stile’s back as they lay there in the small bed. Stiles turned over, fitting his back to Derek’s front as he pulled Derek’s arm over his waist. He played with Derek’s fingers and let the silence settle around them. Before long, the silence became too quiet and Stiles had to fill it.

“I dreamt of the night I escaped. It happened exactly how it happened except for the fact that you never showed up and I was about to become some omega’s bitch”, he gritted out.

Derek rubbed his face into the back of Stiles’ neck. “Was just a dream. You’re safe now.”

Derek knew that him being there was comforting Stiles, the boy’s heart rate was almost normal and he didn’t reek of fear like he had for the past few days. But he couldn’t help but wonder if another male body in his bed would remind Stiles of Jonah. Stiles had been getting better, but the nightmare had clearly shaken him.

Derek took a deep breath before shifting to his alpha wolf form, hoping that this form would, at least temporarily, remove any thoughts Stiles had been thinking about the omega.

Stiles squawked and quickly turned around and came face to face with a huge black wolf with the most intense green eyes he’d ever seen. He looked at the wolf in total awe. Stiles reached out and stroked over the wolf’s head.

“Derek?” he breathed out.

Derek butted his head up against Stiles’ hand before curling around his mate. Stiles scootched down the bed and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, rubbing his face in Derek’s fur.

“God, you’re so soft!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek huffed out a breath and knocked his head against Stiles’. It was his way of telling his mate to sleep and that he’d protect him. Stiles rolled his eyes as he snuggled closer to Derek, scratching his fingers through the black, silky fur.

The constant petting of Derek lulled Stiles into sleep. Stiles yawned and rubbed his face in Derek’s fur one last time before settling down. Derek stuck his nose into Stiles’ neck, eliciting a squeak from the boy at the unexpected cold, and huffed out a breath. He licked Stiles’ neck before he too settled down, ready to protect his mate from his nightmares.

Stiles shuddered before giggling at the gentle lapping from Derek’s tongue on his neck. He forgot about the claw marks that Jonah left behind and wondered if Derek was trying to lick at them. Taking a chance, he turned his head to the side, exposing the marks from Jonah.

Derek raised his head and watched as Stiles exposed his neck, revealing the claw marks. Derek whined and gently lapped at the wounds. At first, Stiles couldn’t stop giggling and then he relaxed down into the mattress. He pushed Derek away so he could bury his face back into that oh so soft fur. “Okay big guy. Thanks, but now I want to get some shut eye.”

Derek licked Stiles’ cheek before settling back down and closed his eyes in sleep. Stiles sighed contentedly before stroking behind Derek’s ears and falling back asleep. His wolf actually transformed into a wolf. Who knew? That was Stiles’ last thought before the depths of sleep pulled him under.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Stiles awoke to the sound of growling and a gun being cocked, ready to shoot. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before opening them and seeing the scene before him. He squawked and flailed around before putting himself between his dad and Derek.

John, steady and calm, had come into Stiles’ room to check on him after his shift. What he wasn’t expecting to find was a huge wolf wrapped, what looked like protectively, around his son. He pulled his gun and the wolf looked at him before growling. John watched his son throw himself between them.

“Stiles, son, you need to get away from this animal. Slowly.”

Behind him, Stiles could still hear Derek growling. He turned around and scratched behind the wolf’s ears, speaking calmly and lowly until Derek quit growling. Stiles turned back to his dad.

“Dad, it’s okay. You can put your gun away. It’s only Derek”, he said calmly, trying to placate his father.

John lowered his gun slightly and stared at the creature behind his son. “Derek? As in Derek Hale? Arrested twice for suspicion of murder, that Derek Hale?”

Both Stiles and Derek nodded at the question. Stiles could feel his heart rate speed up because his father knew his secret. It was a relief but still made him scared at the same time. He had no idea how his father was going to react to the whole supernatural-creatures-are-real thing or to Derek being in his bed. Stiles was pretty sure his dad would be totally cool with the former, the latter however…

John sighed, slipping the safety back on his gun before holstering it. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, I’m too tired for this. You and I,” he pointed to Derek and Stiles “are going to talk about this later. Over dinner. And I want some sort of greasy food with no complaints from you. Am I understood?”

Stiles nodded his head emphatically. “Completely. One grease filled meal for dinner with no remarks. I can do that, but don’t get used to it mister.” Stiles shook his finger at his father.

John rolled his eyes. “You do realize that I am the parent here, right? I’ll see you later. And no funny business. I’m just one room over”, he smirked at Stiles’ yelp of embarrassment as he left, closing the door behind him.

Stiles flailed again before crawling back into his bed, hiding his face in Derek’s fur. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry about that.”

Derek huffed and butted his head against Stiles’ own. “I don’t know, I thought it was quite precious.” Derek said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Stiles glared at Derek, trying and failing not to notice how naked the wolf was. He punched Derek’s chest, wincing as it felt like hitting a brick wall. “You’re an ass. You could’ve shifted back so my dad wouldn’t have pulled his gun on you!”

“And what makes you think he wouldn’t have pulled his gun on me while I was human?” he countered, raising his eyebrow.

“Touché. Are we going to talk about what you said?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked at Stiles and noticed that he seemed jittery and anxious. He tilted his head, listening to Stiles’ heartbeat and watched him play with the hem of his t-shirt. He reached out and stilled Stiles’ fingers, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“What do you want me to say? I meant every word of it. The ball is in your court now. I put my feelings out there and I’ll give you all the time you need to figure everything out. But I want you to remember something. You are pack Stiles and you always will be. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Hearing those words come from Derek’s mouth made Stiles’ heart soar. Everything Derek offered was everything Stiles wanted and more. But was he ready to take it? Was he ready to become the mate of the alpha to the Hale pack? Was he ready to take that next step?

Stiles felt the bed shift and he gripped Derek’s hand as hard as he could, afraid that Derek was going to leave him. He wasn’t ready to be alone. He could still hear Jonah taunting him, mocking him. Stiles felt like the more he was left to his thoughts, the more power he gave to Jonah to convince him at how much he wasn’t wanted.

Derek leant forward and brushed his lips behind Stiles’ ear. “It’s okay. I’m just going to put some pants on and I’ll be right back.”

Stiles released his death grip on Derek’s hand and before he could miss him, Derek was pulling him back to rest on Derek’s muscular chest. He hissed as his injured leg was jostled. He couldn’t wait until he could get these fucking stitches out. He relaxed back into Derek’s hold and brought Derek’s arms around his waist.

“I want everything that you’re putting on the table. I really do. I just don’t know if I can. And you should know that I love you too. I have since you put that bone saw in my hand. But right now, I just don’t know what to do. Whenever I’m alone, I can still hear Jonah in my head…saying _those_ things, over and over again. But the longer I spend time with you, it’s like he’s muffled and buried in the back of my mind.” he told Derek.

Derek listened as he rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’ stomach. “I’ll be here for you however you need me”, he whispered into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles closed his eyes and grabbed Derek’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I just need you.”

Derek closed his eyes and buried his face in Stiles’ neck before resting his chin on the teenager’s shoulder. “Do you understand what you’re asking for? If you do this, there’s no going back.”

Stiles turned in Derek’s embrace so he could look into Derek’s eyes. “I understand completely. Now just kiss me before I lose my nerve.”

Derek smiled before he leant forward and captured Stiles’ lips in a chaste kiss. Stiles closed his eyes and took in the feeling of finally having Derek’s soft lips against his. He maneuvered his right arm up and placed his hand on Derek’s stubbled cheek, scratching his fingers through his beard. Derek carefully rolled Stiles on to his back and looked down into those whiskey colored eyes, silently asking if this was okay.

Stiles’ heart rate picked up as Derek’s body above him bought back memories from the forest. He closed his eyes shut tight and had to remind himself that this was Derek and not Jonah. Derek would never hurt him. Besides he wasn’t in the forest, he safe in his bed. He was home.

Derek watched as Stiles worked through the memory that gripped him. He leant down on his forearms and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and rested his forehead to Stiles’. “Hey, it’s just me. I’ve got you and I won’t hurt you. We can wait until you’re ready. We don’t have to do this now, just whatever you’re comfortable with.”

At Derek’s words, Stiles completely relaxed down into the mattress. He placed both hands on Derek’s face and smiled shyly at the wolf. “I don’t deserve you. No no, hear me out” he said before Derek could protest. “I don’t deserve you because I’m gawky, awkward, lanky, clumsy, annoying, and obnoxious; a bit of an asshole. These I know for sure are turn offs. Not to mention the ADHD and the flailing. I also know what I look like. I’m pale and I have moles everywhere. I’m not desirable to anyone and how I managed to catch your eye, it’s…it feels like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Derek continued to stare at Stiles and kept up running his fingers through the teen’s hair. He opened his mouth to speak but Stiles covered his mouth.

“Uh huh, I wasn’t finished. I’ve always fallen for the unattainable. When I finally got over Lydia, that’s when you came into the picture. And from that first time I saw you in the woods, I knew I was a goner. Never in a million years would I think that…you and I would…you know? Ok, now I’m finished.” he said averting his eyes.

Derek looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him and just smiled. He placed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead before resting his head next to Stiles’.

“Yes, you’re all those things. And you annoy the hell out of me most days and you say the most random shit and it’s hard to keep track of what you’re saying because you always sidetrack yourself. But my point is, that that’s just who you are and I’ve accepted that. Also, you are smart and resourceful, sarcastic, quick witted, you care deeply for those you love, loyal to a fault, reckless, fearless, and strong. I could go on and on. To my wolf, it sees those qualities and just knew that, if you so choose would make the perfect werewolf as well as the perfect mate.”

Stiles looked back at Derek, still scratching Derek’s beard. “And what about you, the human?” He asked tentatively.

Derek rolled to Stiles’ side and smirked at him before shifting to his wolf form. He rested his head on Stiles’ belly and sighed.

Stiles spluttered and waved his hands all over the place. “But, but, you---dammit Derek! You jerk! We were making such good progress too. You asshole.” He huffed and flopped back against his pillows. He reached out and scratched behind Derek’s ear, unable to resist the soft fur.

Derek butted his head against Stiles’ hand and Stiles glared down at him.

“Oh don’t act so smug. I’m mad at you.”

Stiles relaxed against the mattress, continuing to scratch behind Derek’s ear, and ended up falling asleep again.

He was brought out of his nap by the simultaneous loud ‘whoa!’ that echoed around his quiet room. He blinked open his bleary eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them to focus on the two people standing in the middle of his room.

“Scott, Isaac. What are you doing here?” he asked sleepily.

Scott and Isaac were still staring at the huge black wolf covering half of Stiles and most of the bed. Scott was the first to recover and took a tentative step forward, eyes never leaving the wolf. Isaac was right behind him, ready to pull Scott away in case the wolf lunged for him.

Stiles watched the two in amusement as they cautiously approached his bed. He kept his hand in Derek’s fur, behind his ear, scratching idly. Stiles stared at his best friend and noticed that Isaac was practically attached to Scott’s hip. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at Derek in silent question.

Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles could almost feel Derek shrug with the look the wolf gave him. Derek turned his head back to look at his pack mates, seeing them flinch. He decided to put them out of their misery and flashed his red eyes. He felt the relief pour off the two betas as they visibly relaxed and climbed onto the bed, surrounding his mate and himself.

Feeling content with his pack around them, Derek laid his head back down on Stiles’ stomach and fell into a light doze. Stiles continued to scratch behind Derek’s ears as he turned his attention to the two teenagers snuggled around him.

“So, what brings you guys by?” Stiles asked, albeit a little awkwardly.

Scott looked up at his friend in confusion. “What do you mean? We missed you dude. I missed you. And I’m pretty sure Derek here missed you the most.”

That got a low growl and a flash of red from the wolf lounging against Stiles. The three teens sniggered at Derek before he huffed and laid his head back down. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s fur in apology.

After the laughter died down, Stiles looked back to his best friend and the wolf curled around him. He couldn’t stop the slight smirk from forming on his face.

“So, you and Isaac huh? When did that happen? And what about the epic love story that is Scott and Allison?”

Both Scott and Isaac blushed and averted their gaze from Stiles’ inquisitive one. Scott looked back up, a goofy grin on his boyish face. He laced his fingers with Isaac’s resting on his hip. “Well, it kind of just happened. After the whole Gerard thing went down, I knew Allison and I wouldn’t get back together and Isaac and I have been getting pretty close lately and yeah. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how and then the shit with the omegas and we just kind of had a moment.”

Stiles stared at the two with wide eyes, looking back and forth between Scott and Isaac. “You two are just disgustingly adorable. No seriously. You’re gonna make my teeth rot with how sweet the two of you are.”

Derek made a snorting noise, making his agreement known. Both Scott and Isaac glared at the alpha while Stiles was trying to hide his laughter. Scott looked back at Stiles. “I’m glad you’re back dude. Things just weren’t the same around here without you.”

Isaac nodded in agreement. “Yeah, everyone was on edge and your dad had search parties all over town. We had to tell him what was going on after you were officially declared missing. So, I’m sorry about that.”

Stiles couldn’t resist that puppy look and ruffled Isaac’s hair. “It’s alright. At least I can stop lying to him now.”

Needless to say, Stiles was relieved that he didn’t have to have that conversation with his father, but he was also disappointed that it wasn’t him. Oh well, what’re you gonna do? It’s all in the past now. Now Stiles was worried about how his dad was gonna react when they’re alone. That was something Stiles wasn’t looking forward to.

Scott moved closer, rubbing his face into Stiles’ neck, needing to reaffirm his scent on his pack mate/best friend. Isaac leant over Scott and proceeded to rub his cheek all over Stiles’ face, making the other teen laugh with glee. Derek turned his head and watched the antics of his young betas and mate with uninterest.

With all the pack bonding going on, Stiles totally forgot all about Jonah. This felt like old times and Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. It must’ve been before Scott got bit. Man, those were the days. But if Stiles were being completely honest with himself, he wouldn’t trade any of this for anything.

Stiles finally pulled his hand from Derek to push at Isaac’s face. “Okay, okay. I give, I give. Uncle! Uncle!” Isaac finally pulled away and all three boys continued laughing.

Stiles tipped his head back too far, exposing the still healing claw marks on his neck. Suddenly, the entire room went silent, save for Stiles’ laughter. Derek let out a low whine and carefully crawled up the bed, licking gently at his neck. Stiles’ laughter died down as he turned his head, exposing the wounds completely.

Scott and Isaac cuddled closer. After a few minutes, Stiles pushed at Derek’s muzzle. Derek moved back to his original position, head resting on Stiles’ abdomen.

“I thought I lost you dude. After the first few days, I almost gave up hope. We all did. Everyone except for Isaac. He was my rock through this whole situation. I’m really glad you’re back. Don’t do that again.” Scott said quietly while hugging Stiles tightly.

Stiles gently patted Scott’s shoulder with his injured hand. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best not to get kidnapped.”

Derek’s ears twitched in interest and he lifted his head to stare at Stiles, eyes bleeding crimson. Stiles looked over at his mate.

“Oh don’t give me that look, sourwolf. You can’t make me stay behind and you know it.” Stiles said, pointing his finger in Derek’s face.

Derek growled and huffed before shifting closer, lying more over the tops of Stiles’ thighs. He stared intently at Stiles as if to say ‘over my dead body’.

Stiles flicked Derek on the nose and couldn’t help but laugh at the snort and the look of righteous indignation that came from the wolf. He probably laughed a good five minutes before finally stopping at the sound of a low growl coming from Derek.

He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Once he calmed down, he scratched the top of Derek’s head, right between the ears. “Sorry dude, but I just couldn’t resist. But you should know better than to try and use your alpha status on me.”

Scott and Isaac watched the entire exchange with barely contained giggles. They only stopped when those red eyes were turned on them and averted their eyes and bared their necks.

“Aw, don’t be cross with the puppies Derek.” Stiles cooed as he ruffled Scott’s and Isaac’s hair. Both boys beamed at the attention from the Alpha mate.

That caused them all to start laughing again and Derek to growl playfully at them all. The room went silent again as they all just soaked in each other’s company and re-established their bonds before they ended up falling asleep.

When the sheriff came to check on Stiles after waking up, only to find two more wolves in his son’s bed while said son was wrapped around the huge wolf. He sighed and shook his head. Upon closer inspection, John noticed that Stiles looked happier than the day he brought him home from the hospital. Before he left, he locked eyes with Derek.

“Thank you. Whatever it is you’re doing, it’s working. Just keep him happy.” John said.

Derek gave a slight nod to the sheriff and watched him go before settling back down next to Stiles.

John went downstairs to the kitchen, made some coffee, and sat down at the table. He had some very choice words for his son when he wasn’t surrounded by his ‘pack’. God that still sounded weird. He also had some questions for the wolf currently being used as a body pillow upstairs.

After he finished his coffee, he went back upstairs and changed; hoping to get some paperwork done at the office before dinner. John left a note and left, leaving his son in the care of his friends.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd.........the moment you've been waiting for!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was early afternoon when Jackson and Lydia came in through Stiles’ bedroom window.

“Dammit Lydia! Why couldn’t we have knocked on the door? Actually…why are we even here?!” Jackson practically whined.

Lydia gave him an assessing look and then raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. “Because Jackson, whether you want to admit it or not, Stiles is a part of this pack and we’re going to treat him as such.”

She said it with such finality that Jackson sighed and hung his head, feeling like a scolded puppy. Lydia waltzed over to the bed, kicked off her shoes and paused, staring at the huge wolf taking up most of the space. She contemplated where the best place to curl up would be and carefully climbed over the other wolves before coming to rest behind the wolf.

Jackson watched her with wide, fearful eyes as she settled down behind the wolf, resting her hand on it’s flank. The occupants of the bed never even stirred and he kicked off his own shoes before attempting to climb in after Lydia.

He rolled his eyes. “This is so stupid,” he muttered under his breath.

“Then why’d you come in the first place?” Stiles asked.

“Stilinski, I thought you were asleep?” Jackson asked, trying to keep his surprise from showing on his face.

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open to glare at Jackson. “Well who in the world can sleep when the bed feels like its bobbing on the ocean? Jeez, and here I thought werewolves were supposed to be stealthy and graceful.”

Jackson growled at Stiles, eyes flashing electric blue. Stiles rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at him. “Oh shut it you overgrown puppy. I’m not afraid of you. Now shut up and enjoy the puppy pile,” Stiles retorted.

Jackson seemed to settle down after that, wrapping his arm around Lydia’s waist. The room fell into silence again. The only sounds were the soft sounds of their breathing. When Stiles awoke, for real this time, he was surrounded on all sides. He was hot, sweaty, and really needed to go to the bathroom.

Stiles easily squirmed out of Scott’s hold but now came the hard part, getting out from under a two hundred something pound werewolf. Being mindful of his still injured leg, he carefully wiggled and squirmed out from underneath Derek. Heaving a sigh of relief, Stiles made his way toward the bathroom. He looked at the shower longingly, but really didn’t want to go through the trouble of wrapping his cast again. But it would feel so good. Mind made up, Stiles finished up in the bathroom and headed downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his leg throbbed in pain as he walked into the kitchen to gather the supplies off the counter. But apparently, his stomach had other plans. Stiles looked down at his stomach and frowned, trying to remember when was the last time he ate.

Walking over to the fridge, Stiles pulled out everything he needed to make a sandwich. He hopped up onto the stool and dug in, moaning at how good it was. He sighed, patting his now full stomach and stood to put his plate in the sink, before walking over to the counter to begin the process of wrapping his wrist again.

Satisfied that it would hold Stiles made his way back up to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped down, removing the gauze pad and swallowing thickly at the sight of blood on it. He really, really hoped that he didn’t pop his stitches. Stiles looked down, twisting his leg to look at the claw marks.

His stomach dropped as he saw them. It’s the first time he’s seen them cleaned and he was blindsided with memories.

**_‘Mine pup! Mine. Mine. Mine! Those are my marks. I’ve claimed you and there’s nothing you or Hale can do about it!’_ **

Stiles shook as he stepped into the shower, tears mixing with the spray of water. His legs felt like Jell-O and he slid down the tiled wall and sat down in the tub, pulling his legs up toward his chest. His eyes caught sight of the claw marks again and it felt like Jonah was yelling inside his head. He placed his hands over his ears and rested his forehead to his knees, murmuring to himself as the tears fell down his face again.

Derek was well aware of Stiles puttering around the house and was content enough to lie in his mate’s bed surrounded by his pack. His ears perked up at the sound of water turning on and curiosity got to him as the beating of Stiles’ heart changed. Jumping from the bed, Derek changed back to a human and made his way to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, calling out for the teen. “Stiles? Are you okay?”

Derek waited for a response before turning the door handle, finding it unlocked. He stepped through the door, getting a face full of steam for his troubles. Derek walked over to the shower and gently pulled back the curtain. The sight before him broke his heart. He crouched down by the tub and reached out for Stiles. Derek pulled his hand away quickly as if it had been burned.

Stiles’ skin was freezing and he was shivering violently. Even with his super hearing, Derek had a hard time understanding what the teen was saying. He shut off the shower and grabbed a towel and lifted Stiles out of the tub. Derek dried Stiles off before sitting in the floor and brought the teen down to sit in his lap.

Derek fit Stiles’ face in his neck and wrapped his arms around the shivering teen. Derek had to will himself to stay calm but he was really worried. Stiles hadn’t moved or even acknowledged Derek’s presence. He wondered what could’ve happened that made Stiles get lost in his own head. Something white and red caught Derek’s attention. When he looked closely, it was the gauze pad that had covered Stiles’ leg.

Derek looked down at the claw marks that adorned the back of Stiles’ right calf. He never got a good look at them and now that he had, he felt anger and guilt well up in his chest. He reached out and lightly ran his fingertips over the angry looking lines. As he continued stroking over the marks, Stiles let out a pained whimper and clung tightly to the person holding him.

“Stiles, can you hear me? Its okay, you’re safe. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles sobbed into Derek’s neck, muttering brokenly. “His, n-not yours. Not yours, n-not yours. Can’t ever be yours.”

Stiles’ words tore at Derek’s heart and he pulled back to look at the teen in his arms. He gently gripped Stiles’ chin and tilted his head up. Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes, seeing fear and anguish in them. He swiped his thumbs across Stiles’ cheeks, getting rid of the tears.

“What happened?” Derek asked softly.

The tears started up again as Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes. He wanted to turn away but Derek had a tight hold on him. He squirmed in the wolf’s hold, trying to prolong this conversation for as long as he could.

“Stiles, please?” Derek pleaded.

Stiles stared at Derek. Never had he seen the man look so desperate to know about his well-being. It made the tears start up again. He’d never had anyone, besides his father and Scott (but they didn’t count), want him enough to take an interest in him. And here was this man who cared about him, who even loved him. All of this was so overwhelming and it scared him shitless.

He didn’t know how to do this. He’d never been in any kind of romantic relationship. If you asked him anything about friendships and just general bro stuff, then he’s your guy. But when it came to an actual relationship, well, his mind drew a blank. He didn’t know the first thing about being in a relationship; let alone what it meant to be a mate for a werewolf. And then there was the shitload of baggage between the two of them.

Stiles realized that he was still staring and that Derek was still waiting for his answer. He sighed and leaned into Derek’s touch.

“I saw blood coming from the claw marks and the memories from the woods slammed into me. And then I heard his voice in my head.”

Derek continued to soothe his mate. “What did he say Stiles?”

Stiles gasped and vigorously shook his head no. He didn’t want to say it even though it was on repeat inside his head. He squirmed some more, trying desperately to get away, to run away. He just wanted to hide away from everyone and just be miserable.

Sensing his mate’s distress, Derek held on tighter and gained Stiles’ attention. “Stiles please tell me. I promise I won’t get angry.”

Stiles sniffed and looked at Derek through tear filled eyes. “He said I was his. That these were his marks; his claim on me. And that there was nothing you or I could do about it.” He ended that sentence on a sob.

Derek cupped Stiles’ face, wiping away the tears. “Stiles, I want you to listen to me carefully. But first, hold my wrist.”

Stiles opened his mouth to question the order and Derek quickly spoke. “Please? Just…like that. Do you feel my pulse?” Stiles nodded, still not quite sure what the point of this exercise was.

“Ok, so now if I tell a lie you should feel a little jump in my pulse. Here’s one for practice, I’m 30 years old.”

Stiles gasped, “I felt that!”

Derek gave a small smile. “Now I want you to listen to what I have to say and check my pulse so you know I’m not lying. Jonah is dead. He cannot hurt you anymore. He has no control over you. He has no claim over you. You are mine, Stiles. I’ll never hurt you. I’ll always protect you. You’re _my_ mate…and I love you.”

It took a few minutes for Derek’s words to sink in. He gaped at Derek, eyes wide in shock. Stiles surged forward, smashing his lips to Derek’s.

Derek cradled the boy in his arms as their lips moved against the others. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck, trying to get as close to the alpha as he could. The kiss went from chaste and tentative to desperate and dirty in a manner of minutes. Stiles ground down against Derek and pulled away from the kiss, gasping; not realizing that they were both naked.

Both were panting and looking in each other’s eyes, their pupils blown with lust. Stiles licked his lips, watching Derek follow the movement. He did it again, slower this time, and watched Derek’s eyes bleed red. A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine and it wasn’t from the cold or fear.

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles as he smoothed his hands over Stiles’ overly warmed skin. He swiped his thumbs across the teen’s nipples, relishing in the gasp that left his mate’s mouth. Derek leant forward and placed kisses over that pale skin, tracing over the constellation of moles on Stiles’ cheek down to his neck as his hands skimmed over Stiles’ ribs and sides. Stiles threw his head back, baring his throat as his fingers dug into Derek’s shoulders as blunt human teeth left marks over his torso and a low growling came from the wolf’s throat. A loud moan escaped Stiles’ throat as Derek bit at his exposed neck. Stiles let his head fall forward, resting it on Derek’s shoulder, leaving his neck exposed to his alpha.

He panted against Derek’s neck, rubbing his nose against the skin leaving his scent behind; eliciting a growl from the alpha. Another shiver ran down Stiles’ spine, rubbing his face more into Derek’s neck, the stubble there probably leaving a red mark across his face, but Stiles didn’t care, and smirked at the constant growl coming from the wolf’s chest. Stiles licked at the alpha’s neck, tasting the salty taste of sweat forming on the skin, nuzzling against the stubbled cheek before capturing the wolf’s lips again.

Before they could go any further, a loud banging sounded on the door and an angry voice booming from the other side.

“Dammit Stilinski, could you both at least have waited until the rest of us weren’t here?!” Jackson exclaimed.

Derek stood, forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around his waist, and strode to the bathroom door. They exited the bathroom and went back to Stiles’ room where Derek commanded the pack to leave.

Stiles was mortified, hiding his face in Derek’s neck; face red in embarrassment and spreading down his neck and chest. He listened as his pack mates scrambled out the window and the next thing he knew, Stiles was on his back on the bed and looking up into Derek’s crimson eyes, pupils blown wide.

Derek towered over Stiles, soothing him when a memory flashed in his mind. Derek placed kisses all over Stiles’ face, trailing down to the long expanses of the teens’ pale neck, licking over the healing wounds. Stiles shuddered, renewing his arousal as he clung to Derek’s shoulders again.

Derek sensually skimmed his fingertips over the pale, marred skin beneath him. Stiles’ muscles danced beneath his skin at the whisper like touches coming from the alpha. He’d never felt like this before, even during his jerk-off sessions thinking of his hottest fantasy. He never knew it could feel like this. Derek played Stiles’ body perfectly, like a guitar that had never been touched, composing a beautiful melody as Stiles responded in kind.

With every touch, it felt like fire burning away the lingering touches and words of Jonah. It made Stiles gasp and moan, fingers trailing restlessly over Derek’s broad shoulders and skimming over the outline of the tattoo in between Derek’s shoulder blades. Derek hummed in appreciation as he skimmed over the sensitive under skin of Stiles’ arms, bringing them away from his back and threading his fingers with Stiles’ uninjured hand, bringing them to rest on the pillow beside Stiles’ head.

Derek spent a ridiculous amount of time licking and nipping at Stiles’ belly button, blatantly ignoring where Stiles wanted his mouth the most. He moved to Stiles’ hipbones, sucking marks into them. Derek brushed his nose over the length of Stiles’ cock, breathing in the strong scent of his mate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the smell of spices and wood, of home, assaulted his senses.

Stiles was a complete and utter wreck. The sensations travelling through his body were incredible. He couldn’t stop uttering useless nonsense.

“God, Derek you’re such a tease!”

Derek smirked against the skin of Stiles’ thigh before sucking more bruises into the inner thighs and moving down to the teens’ calves. Derek could probably spend all day just worshipping the lean, toned body beneath him.

Maybe another time, but right now, he’s a werewolf on a mission. Derek was bound and determined to show Stiles how much he wanted and needed him. He gently moved Stiles’ injured leg and maneuvered himself so that he could lick over the healing wounds.

Stiles gasped, gripping Derek’s hand tighter. The feeling of Derek’s tongue laving over his stitches so sensually, it felt so intimate and erotic that Stiles had to fight really hard to hold off his orgasm. He really didn’t want this to come to an end so soon but dammit, Derek had a talented tongue.

“Der, I can’t—I’m gonna--!” Stiles panted out as he felt the tug of his balls as he shot all over his chest and belly, untouched.

Derek watched his mate come undone and growled low in his throat. He crawled up Stiles’ body and cleaned up the mess that he made. He licked his mates’ sensitive dick and torso clean, watching his mate with a raw hunger in his eyes.

“You taste good. But I am nowhere near done with you.” He said, his voice a mixture of a moan and a growl.

Stiles closed his eyes and let out a whimper as his cock tried to get hard again. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the wolf between his spread thighs. The teen moaned at the feel of Derek’s cheek rubbing along his inner thighs, leaving behind an impressive beard burn mark.

Derek placed his hands behind Stiles’ knees and spread the teens’ legs further apart, exposing the boy’s hole to him. Moving forward, Derek licked over the slightly puffy muscle. Stiles hissed and tensed up, clenching his fist. Derek leeched away the pain as he continued licking and stroking the teen’s thighs soothingly.

The more Derek licked, the more Stiles began to relax and before he knew it, he was hard and panting.

“God, Derek. Please, don’t stop. Feels so go—oh!” Stiles exclaimed as one of Derek’s fingers pushed in alongside his tongue.

Derek pulled away, but kept working his finger in and out. “Lube?”

Stiles struggled to find words. “Drawer.” he finally managed to breathe out.

Derek leant over Stiles to rummage around in the bedside table drawer for the lube. Coming out victorious, Derek paused to give his mate a kiss before fitting himself back between Stiles’ spread legs. He pulled his finger out before coating them in lube and returned them to Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles felt as if jolts of electricity were flowing through him at every touch from Derek’s dexterous fingers. Sweat broke out over the teens’ body, causing the skin beneath his cast to start itching. It irritated him but not as much as the glacier pace Derek had insisted on. But he understood why. Stiles constantly kept fighting against the memories of Jonah and the pleasure from Derek coursing through his body.

Derek moved up along Stiles’ body before stopping at his mate’s lips and kissed him hard. “Shh, stop thinking. You’re right here with me. You’re safe.”

Derek added another finger and slowly started scissoring his mate open. Stiles tensed up again. Derek’s fingers were so much thicker than his and he felt so full already. His eyes travelled down Derek’s body, eyes landing on Derek’s dick and swallowed thickly. He wanted it, but worried that it wouldn’t fit.

All thoughts ceased to exist as Derek found his prostate, sparks of pleasure igniting his entire body. His back arched up off the mattress, incoherent babble spewing from his lips.

“Derek, please. Oh god please. Fuck me. Please, please, please. Fuck me. Want to feel you for days. Please.” he stared straight into Derek’s eyes. “Please, Alpha. Make me yours.”

A possessive growl began in Derek’s throat at Stiles’ words. He added another finger and hastily stretched Stiles some more, making the teen moan. Not able to stand it any longer, Derek slicked up his cock and placed it at Stiles’ entrance. He pushed in slowly, watching the teen’s face for any signs of discomfort.

Stiles groaned at the blunt pressure pressing at his hole. He clenched his fist in the sheets, riding out the waves of pleasure, surprised that he felt no pain. He opened his eyes when he felt Derek stop. They were both panting and staring into each other’s eyes. He noted the thin tendrils of black veins on Derek’s arm, and realized that he was drawing the pain away.

Derek had a tight grip on Stiles’ hips, knowing they’ll be bruised later, and just stared. His boy was panting and flushed from his cheeks down to his chest as he slowly pulled out and then back in, gauging Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles cried out, but not from pain. He never knew he could feel like this. “Der, more please. Harder, faster, something; just please.”

A pleased growl rumbled throughout Derek’s chest as he picked up the pace. His grip tightened even more on Stiles’ hips as he closed his eyes, throwing his head back on a low roar of pleasure.

Stiles arched up off the bed as Derek found his prostate again and kept hitting it every time. “Derek, Derek, Derek. I’m not gonna last much longer. I need, please.”

Derek moved, placing his hands next to Stiles’ head and leant down and captured Stiles’ mouth in a rough kiss. He threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair and gripped it tight, tugging the teen’s head back exposing that long, expansive throat. He left biting kisses all over that pale skin, paying extra attention to his pulse point. Derek brushed his lips over the shell of Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Say it again.”

It took Stiles a while to figure out what Derek meant considering that his brain was currently being reduced to a puddle of goo. He forced his eyes open and turned his head, catching Derek’s gaze.

“Please, Alpha.”

Derek groaned as he sat up and gripped Stiles’ hips again and fucked into him for all he was worth. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of Derek; he just looked so gorgeous. Finally, Stiles couldn’t take it any longer. With the grip that Derek had on his hips and with how hard the wolf was pounding his prostate, Stiles let loose; coming for the second time untouched.

“Alpha!” Stiles cried out as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips so tightly as his orgasm washed over him and spilled inside his mate.

Stiles lay on his bed, boneless and satiated as he stared up at Derek, watching as the wolf came down from his high. With what little energy he had left, he made grabby hands at Derek until the alpha gave in and leant down. Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulders when he was in reach and pulled him into a soft, lazy kiss.

While Stiles was distracted, Derek slipped out of him and drifted off to the side. He pulled Stiles to lie on top of him and stroked his hands up and down his mate’s back. Stiles pulled away and laid his head down on Derek’s chest, listening to the rapid beating of Derek’s heart.

“You’re mine now Stiles. My mate. The Alpha pair, if you will. When you are ready, I’ll claim you properly. But this will do for now. Any outsiders will know that you are mine and that messing with you will bring down a world of hurt upon them. I love you Stiles.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled at Derek’s words. The Alpha pair. He liked that. He sought out Derek’s hand and held it.

“I love you too Derek. Mm…sleep now. More of this later, m’kay?” Stiles replied sleepily as he drifted off to the lullaby of Derek’s heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! okay, so here's the next chappy! 
> 
> hope y'all like it!
> 
> A/N: i just wanted to take a moment and thank each and every person who has read, commented, left kudos...you guys seriously rock! It means the world to me at how well received this fic was. So, thank you guys! 
> 
> and also, there are only two more chapters left (i know, sad face), but thanks again for sticking around and going on this wonderful adventure with me!
> 
> Enjoy! <333

As Stiles began to wake up, he realized that his body ached all over in the best ways. He sighed in contentment and burrowed deeper into the body beneath him. His mind wandered back to the events that took place earlier that day and smiled. For once, there was no Jonah twisting his thoughts until he couldn’t tell where he ended and Jonah began.

He finally felt that he was part of the pack, and if he kept surrounding himself with the pack, he knew he’d be okay. He really didn’t know why he had thought about distancing himself from them. Stiles knew he wouldn’t be over it in just a few days, but it was a start. The physical wounds would heal fast, it was the other scars that would take time. And they would never heal completely…but he _knew_ that eventually he could learn to ignore them (most of the time). After all, that was exactly how he had coped when his mother…when that happened.

Thinking about his mom made his chest ache and he buried his face into Derek’s neck, breathing in the scent of his mate. Stiles drew lazy patterns over Derek’s bare chest and tried to relax. Derek stirred at the feeling of his mate’s distress but relaxed when Stiles did. He moved his head slightly to nuzzle at Stiles’ head.

“You okay?” Derek asked, voice sleep rough.

Stiles smiled against Derek’s neck, leaving a chaste kiss to the wolf’s pulse point. “Yeah. I’m good. Was just thinking about some things. About my mom. She would’ve liked you.” Stiles’ voice cracked embarrassingly as his throat suddenly went tight.

Derek rubbed his hand over Stiles’ back and kissed his temple. “So would’ve mine”, he whispered into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles’ breath hitched at Derek mentioning his mother. They’ve never really talked about either of their families, but Stiles figured that they’d get to a place in their relationship where they would. But Stiles was a curious little shit.

“Will you tell me about them?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek tensed beneath the young man and ceased his movements. He felt his chest tighten and guilt flood over him as he thought about his wonderful family. Derek cleared his throat before resuming his petting.

“Maybe someday, but I’m not ready to talk about them yet.” He said kissing Stiles’ temple.

Stiles nodded and just basked in the comfortable silence between them and sighed again. He lasted maybe two minutes before he broke it.

“What time is it? I need to go to the grocery store and make dad his artery clogging dinner. But he’s getting salad too and he can whine and moan all he wants but he’s gonna eat it”, he said stubbornly.

Derek reached over to the bedside table for his phone and checked the time. “It’s about quarter to three.”

Stiles groaned. “I don’t wanna move, but you’re comfy. But I’m also gross and need a shower. Ugh, it’s so far.” He lazily waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom.

Derek laughed at Stiles’ antics and pulled them both from the bed, still holding Stiles close to him, and walked the both of them to the bathroom. Stiles squawked and held tight to Derek’s neck.

“I can walk you know. I’m not an invalid.” Stiles pouted.

“I know.” Was all Derek said as they entered the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped inside the shower.

“Derek, I can’t get my cast wet! I don’t have my supplies up here to cover it.” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes. “So I won’t let it get wet. Now just sit back and relax and let me take care of you, alright?”

Stiles sighed but tried to relax anyway. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and placed his head on the wolf’s shoulder. Derek picked up the soap and began to wash over Stiles’ shoulders and down the expanse of his back.

The teen relaxed in the older man’s hold as Derek’s big hands roamed, almost reverently, across his skin. He’d never get tired of that. He closed his eyes, letting Derek take care of him. Every now and again, Stiles would let out tiny sighs or moans when Derek hit one of his hot spots or hit a sore spot, massaging at the muscle.

Derek purposefully bypassed Stiles’ cock and ass, a mischievous gleam in his eye. After he washed Stiles of the soap, he put the bar back on its holder and clasped his hands at the small of Stiles’ back.

Stiles felt like Jell-O in Derek’s strong arms. He’d never felt so relaxed in…never. The heat coming from the shower and Derek made Stiles’ eyes droopy and he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment. He could totally get used to this. His eyes popped open at the finger teasing the cleft of his ass and moaned.

“Der, as much as I love this, we don’t have time. My dad is going to be home in a couple of hours and we have grocery shopping to do and dinner to make.” Stiles said as he poked Derek’s chest.

Derek dipped his finger lower, circling his finger around the rim of Stiles’ opening. He smirked into the boy’s hair at the moan that fell from those alluring lips. He plunged his finger inside and felt the squelch of his come still inside his boy. He growled in smug pleasure as he pumped his finger in and out, relishing the sound.

Stiles moaned and spread his legs, giving Derek more room to work. He slumped against Derek, pushing his ass into the motions. His fingers dug into the meat of Derek’s shoulders as he shamelessly rocked back into the wolf’s fingers and kept moaning.

“I hate you right now. Don’t, _oh_ , have time for this. But I swear on all that is holy, if you even dare think about stopping, I will end you.”

Derek added a second finger as he stretched Stiles’ already loose opening. “Now, why would I do that?”

Stiles gasped at the second finger entering him and he clung tighter to Derek, trying to keep himself from falling.

“God Derek. Quit being a fucking tease!” Stiles moaned out.

Derek stilled his fingers inside the hot cavern that surrounded him. He shushed Stiles as the boy gave a low whimper. “Do you trust me?”

Stiles quickly pulled back, grabbing Derek’s face between his palms, and stared into those sea green eyes. “With my life, Alpha.”

Derek growled as his eyes flashed red and turned him so Stiles was pressed face first into the cold tiles of the shower wall. He placed the teen’s wrists to the wall with a growled out, “Keep them there.” Derek grazed his fangs over the soft skin behind Stiles’ ear, giving a satisfied rumble at the shiver that went through the boy.

Derek left trailing kisses down Stiles’ spine, adding bite marks along the way. Stiles moaned and arched up into Derek’s sinful mouth. Derek gave a pleased hum as he kissed back up the teen’s back, paying extra attention to the lone mole on Stiles’ left shoulder blade. He rubbed his hands all over the wet flesh, still wanting to rid Stiles of the rancid smell of omega.

Derek ran his nose down the center of Stiles’ back, eyes closing at the scent of Stiles and himself all over him. Derek moved his hands down and gripped the teen’s ass in a firm hold before spreading them apart. He looked at the come beginning to drip from the loose muscle. Derek licked his lips before he dove in and licked over Stiles’ rim.

Stiles panted as he spread his legs further and pushed more into Derek’s mouth. He rested his forehead against the cool tiles, which felt almost painful on his overheated skin, and curled his fingers; trying to find purchase.

“Dammit sourwolf. You are going to be the death of me”, he said breathlessly.

Derek hummed, the vibrations travelling through his tongue and into Stiles’ body, causing the teen to moan out in pleasure. Derek pushed in further, burying his face deeper into the heat of Stiles’ body.

“Oh god, Derek, don’t stop. That feels so good, oh, your mouth, god; it’s so good.” Stiles wailed.

Derek licked out every drop of his come before he pulled away, licking their combined flavors from his lips. He soothed the teen as he whimpered at the loss as he stood from the bottom of the tub. Derek pressed his front to Stiles’ back and licked at the back of Stiles’ neck.

“I got you, I got you.” Derek said as he inserted two fingers inside Stiles again. He pumped them in and out slowly, driving Stiles insane.

Derek licked over the shell of Stiles’ ear and nipped at it. “Can you come just like this? Just from my fingers slowly bringing you to the edge? Can you do that for me, Stiles?” he whispered into his mate’s ear as he continued his ministrations.

Stiles was a mess. Derek’s words and movements turned his mind to mush and he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. All that came from his mouth were moans and whimpers and choked off pleases.

He managed enough brain cells to form, “Alpha please!” and he screamed that when Derek found and manipulated his prostate.

That got Derek’s blood pumping and he added another finger to the mix and pumped faster, hitting Stiles’ prostate over and over. He listened to Stiles’ heart and watched his body language. The heady smell of his mate’s arousal filled his nostrils and he pumped faster, fangs elongating and eyes bleeding red.

“Come for me Stiles. Come on, do it. Let go; show me. Come.” He said, alpha voice bleeding through.

And Stiles did. Come spurted out the tip of his untouched cock and all over the shower tiles in front of him. He sagged against the wall, panting and trying not to fall. He sighed as Derek’s arms came around his waist, pulling him back into that strong chest.

“You are a menace. Do you want me to…” he trailed off, rubbing his ass back against Derek’s crotch.

Derek kissed behind Stiles’ ear. “I’m good. This was all about you.” Derek finished washing Stiles before taking care of himself. After, he dried the both of them off and rewrapped Stiles’ leg.

They went back to Stiles’ room to get dressed before the pair headed out for the grocery store.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...sorry for the long wait on this chapter.
> 
> A/N: So, first off, the first part of this fic is Scisaac smut...if that's not your thing then I won't be offended in the least if you skip past it. This is my second favorite pairing and I like to give them some screen time.
> 
> So with that being said, I hope y'all enjoy!

After the whole Stiles and Derek thing, Scott and Isaac came back at the McCall residence. Isaac was wrapped around Scott, rubbing idly at Scott’s belly. Scott sighed in contentment as he laced his fingers with Isaac’s.

“I’m glad things are getting back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be around here.” They both shared a laugh before going silent again.

“I’m glad too. Everything just feels right again. And thank god that Derek and Stiles worked their shit out- I was this close to locking them in a room together,” Isaac said into Scott’s neck.

“Yeah, I think Erica and Lydia were planning on doing something like that.” Scott laughed.

“I think Jackson’s scarred for life now.” Both boys chuckled as they remembered the horrified expression that marred Jackson’s face.

“That was priceless. Wish I’d taken a picture or something. Stiles’ll never let him live it down.” Scott said.

That got both teens laughing again before they started gasping for breath, forcing themselves to calm down. They lied there in relative silence, just enjoying the other’s company.

“We should go out on a date. The dust’s settled and things are good with our alpha, so what do you say?” Isaac asked.

Scott turned his head to look at the other boy, his signature goofy smile threatening to split his face in half. “Really? You want to take me out?”

Isaac returned the smile. “Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I? I gotta show off my hot boyfriend.”

Scott laughed before looking away. “You think I’m hot?”

Isaac curled his finger underneath Scott’s chin and raised his head. “Of course. People would have to be blind to not see it. But they better not look too long.” He growled playfully.

Scott laughed. He turned in the other teen’s arms and nuzzled his cheek. “Mm…I love it when you get all possessive. It’s cute.” He smiled brightly as he ruffled Isaac’s hair.

Isaac smiled right back and leaned into the touch, content with the general closeness it brought. Isaac stared into Scott’s beautiful brown eyes. “Ya know, I’m thinking Mexican.”

Scott burst out laughing as he buried his face into Isaac’s chest. “Is that a new way of saying you want a piece of this fine ass or you want to go for Mexican on our date?”

“Both.” Isaac’s eyes shone gold and a mischievous smirk formed on that angelic face.

Scott gasped as his eyes glowed to match Isaac’s. They’d talked about taking their relationship to the next level, but he didn’t realize it’d be so soon. Scott surged forward, smashing his lips to Isaac’s in a bruising kiss.

Isaac gripped Scott’s hair between his fingers and tugged, ripping a deep moan from the other boy. He bucked his hips into Scott’s, showing how hard he already was. Scott moaned again, flipping Isaac onto his back, straddling the other teen’s hips.

Isaac immediately placed his hands on Scott’s hips and flipped them again, a playful growl coming from deep in his chest. Scott hesitated for a moment before baring his throat for the other boy. It had always been a struggle for Scott to show any kind of submission, especially to Derek after he killed Peter and became the alpha. It was an interesting day when Scott finally submitted to Derek. He was the last of his friends to join Derek’s pack and not only was he feeling left out, but he also knew he couldn’t do this by himself. Scott was afraid that he would be rejected because he was so stubborn and resisted Derek’s help that first year and played a hand in Derek’s arrest, twice. Needless to say, he was welcomed with open arms.

Isaac’s eyes flashed again as a rush of power surged through his veins at seeing his boyfriend submit to him. His wolf was really close to the surface as it howled and screamed in his mind. “MATE! MINE! TAKE!” Isaac stared down into Scott’s trusting eyes. Isaac took off his shirt and whipped it across the room before doing the same to Scott’s.

Isaac raked his eyes over Scott’s well-defined torso. The few years playing lacrosse and then becoming a werewolf had done wonders for the teen beneath him. He trailed his fingers over Scott’s pecs and down over his abs. On his way back up, he played with Scott’s nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

Scott’s muscles twitched under Isaac’s slow and methodical touches. He arched his body up into the other boy’s hands and let out a gasp as Isaac began to play with his nipples.

“Shit…that feels good.”

Isaac hummed as he leaned forward and captured Scott’s lips, rolling his hips down and grinding their erections together. Both boys moaned into the kiss and Isaac fumbled with the button on Scott’s jeans. Triumphant in his quest, Isaac pulled the offending items from Scott’s body, leaving the other boy completely naked in the middle of the bed.

Scott stared up at the blond boy, pure hunger and lust in his eyes. He grabbed Isaac’s hips and tugged at his jeans, silently begging him to remove them. It still took his breath away to watch this beautiful, shy sweet boy be so confident and so sure of himself when they’re like this. It made Scott love the other boy even more to see him come out of his shell.

As more of that perfect, milky skin was revealed, Scott licked his lips and couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. Scott frowned as Isaac moved away and off the bed and watched as Isaac’s jeans pooled around his ankles, followed by his boxers. Scott licked his lips in anticipation and sat up on his elbows and waited.

Isaac looked down at a naked Scott and smirked as he slowly climbed back on to the bed, crawling up Scott’s body, licking and tasting every inch of tanned skin.

Scott fell back to the bed with a sigh, happy to have his boyfriend finally touching him. It felt like a spark of electricity travelled throughout his body as Isaac took him apart little by little.

Isaac bit over Scott’s hip bones before moving up that sculpted torso and played with his nipples again. He moved back down to Scott’s stomach and kissed and nipped at his navel, swirling his tongue around it before dipping it in and out a few times. Isaac spent about five minutes alone marking up Scott’s hip bones, smirking at the marks he left before they eventually faded and started over.

Scott’s eyes turned gold again and his claws made an appearance as his hands gripped the sheets, loosening his grip a little at the tearing sounds of the fabric. His body arched and writhed under Isaac’s ministrations, needing more. The sound of the cloth tearing more mixed in with Scott’s broken moans as Isaac teasingly licked over his length.

“Isaac…don’t tease,” Scott moaned out breathlessly.

Isaac took the head of Scott’s dick in his mouth and gently hummed around it, pulling the most wonderful noises from the teen. He took more of Scott in his mouth before pulling back and licked at the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Scott tangled his fingers into Isaac’s curly mop of hair and tugged. “Please, need you.”

Isaac paused and looked up at Scott through his lashes, pulling off slowly. He kissed up Scott’s chest before licking back into the other teen’s mouth. He pulled back and looked into Scott’s eyes.

“Do you have lube?” Scott blushed and nodded, pointing toward his side table drawer.

Isaac kissed him again as he reached over and rifled through the drawer and found what he was looking for. He leaned in to whisper in Scott’s ear.

“Turn over for me baby.”

Scott immediately flipped over, pulling his knees up under him so his ass was up in the air. He looked over his shoulder and gave his ass a shake in Isaac’s direction, a coy smirk forming on his face.

Isaac returned the smirk before smacking that pert little ass, gaining a surprised moan from the teen. Isaac raised an eyebrow, filing that away to explore at a later time. He picked up the bottle of lube, uncapping it, and poured a liberal amount on his fingers, heating it up before pressing a finger to Scott’s entrance.

Scott gasped at the foreign feeling of something being inserted into his asshole. He clenched his fingers into the sheets as his muscles locked up. It hurt and he felt a burning sensation even with the slow pace that Isaac had adopted. Scott clenched his eyes shut, keeping back the tears that wanted to fall and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out.

Isaac paused for a moment before pressing his finger against the rim and put a little bit of pressure on it. He kissed up Scott’s spine and left open-mouthed kisses over Scott’s neck.

“Relax Scotty. There’s no rush, okay? We’ll go as slow as you need,” Isaac whispered into Scott’s ear.

Scott nodded and tried to relax, focusing on the kisses Isaac was leaving over his back and shoulders. He finally became relaxed enough and nodded for Isaac to keep going.

Isaac took his free hand and began rubbing Scott’s side up and down, continuing to kiss over Scott’s back. He carefully circled his finger around the rim before inserting his finger experimentally inside up to the first knuckle. Isaac paused again, making sure that Scott was okay before he continued and started to gently thrust his finger in and out.

Scott gasped, his eyes flinging open at the weird squelching sound of the lube as Isaac moved his finger in and out. Feeling a little brave, Scott pushed back experimentally into Isaac’s hand, silently asking for more, and moaned when Isaac’s finger went deeper inside.

“Please”, he whimpered.

Isaac soothed his boyfriend, laying more kisses to the teen’s back as he slowly inserted another finger in beside the first one. He paused again to make sure that Scott was still okay before moving and scissoring his fingers.

Scott tensed up again at the full feeling and winced at the burning sensation and a small whimper escaped his throat. He felt Isaac pause again and he took a deep breath to relax himself. He nodded for Isaac to continue his ministrations.

They continued on like this for a while until Scott began to feel the pain bleed away to the most toe curling pleasure that he had ever felt. Sex with Allison felt good, but this was something else entirely. Even with all the studying he’d done for the PSAT’s, he still couldn’t find the words to describe how he was feeling right now.

Little by little, Scott began to relax and pushed back into Isaac’s fingers, asking for more. He gasped at the feeling of three fingers nudging at his entrance. He paused for a moment at the too full feeling and the spike of pain that shot up his spine. Scott took a deep breath and held it for a minute or two before he let it out slowly.

“Keep going.”

Isaac nodded and moved his fingers again in a slow rhythm and scissored Scott opened further, making sure that he was thoroughly prepared.

Scott moved so that he was resting on his forearms and thrusted back on to Isaac’s long, thin fingers, moaning loud and long. Scott kept up a steady rocking motion and panted heavily as the pleasure built up and spread through his loose limbs causing him to fall back down to the bed.

“Please Isaac. I’m ready, please. Please fuck me now!” He cried out as Isaac rubbed over his prostate again.

Isaac kissed over Scott’s back again as he slowly pulled his fingers from Scott. He poured some more lube on his hand and slicked himself up before pouring more over Scott’s clenching hole. He sat up on his knees and moved in closer, stroking his aching erection as he lined up and started to slowly push in.

Scott’s breath hitched at the blunt pressure and gripped at the sheets. He gasped as Isaac kept moving, stopping every so often to make sure that he was okay. He nodded and urged Isaac to get a move on.

“Come on babe. No more teasing please.”

Isaac smirked and slammed all the way inside his boyfriend, gripping Scott’s hips and slowly pulled back out and slammed back in. He set a slow, steady rhythm, letting Scott get used to the movement.

Scott managed to get back up on to his hands and pushed back into Isaac as he thrust in making him moan loudly. He gripped the sheets again and hung his head between his shoulders and let the pleasure take over.

As time passed, Isaac adopted a bruising, fast pace that had Scott howling out his pleasure. A satisfied smirk rested on his face as he continued to draw out more of those delicious sounds. Sweat covered both of their flushed bodies and Isaac left bruising kisses over Scott’s neck and shoulders.

Isaac could feel Scott getting closer by the way the other teen started shaking and his breaths came in shorter and quicker, signaling that Scott was right on the edge.

“That’s it Scotty. You’re going to come just like this aren’t you? You like my cock splitting you open, don’t you?” Isaac panted into Scott’s ear.

Scott let out a whimper as his elbows buckled and he fell face first to the mattress, causing his ass to shift and Isaac’s cock to go deeper inside him, hitting his prostate on every thrust. He groaned as his fingers gripped the sheets even tighter, the tiniest sound of tearing could barely be heard over their rough fucking.

“Yes, yes! Baby please, need to come. Pleasepleaseplease.” Scott moaned out.

Isaac moved his hands from Scott’s hips, slowly moving them up Scott’s back, silently soothing him. “Shh, shh…just hold on a few minutes more. Almost there, I promise.”

A few tears of frustration fell from Scott’s eyes at Isaac’s words. He bit at his pillow to keep back the scream that was building up in his throat as Isaac’s hips sped up. He couldn’t wait any longer. The pleasure was too much. His body was on fire and his nerve endings sang out as Isaac bent over his back and bit into the back of his neck. He arched up into Isaac’s chest and screamed as he came all over his sheets, belly and chest.

Isaac followed Scott into mind blowing pleasure a few short minutes later. He fucked them both through the aftershocks before he fell on top of his boyfriend, panting into the back of Scott’s neck.

As they both came back down to earth, Scott had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. He relaxed down into the mattress, letting the weight of his boyfriend settle on top of him. He sighed in contentment and managed to grab Isaac’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“So, that was new. Where did that come from? I liked it.”

Isaac blushed and buried his face in Scott’s neck, placing light kisses to the sweat slicked skin. “Really? I didn’t go too far or too fast? And I don’t know. Just, something about you makes me want to claim you and make you mine.”

A shiver ran down Scott’s spine at the possessive tone in Isaac’s voice and his cock gave an interested twitch as it tried in vain to get hard again. He groaned and squeezed Isaac’s hand. “Sleep now. More sex later. Love you.”

Isaac smiled into Scott’s hair. “Love you too.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

Once Stiles and Derek were able to break away from each other, they walked out to the jeep and drove to the grocery store. This was the first time that Stiles had been outside since he came home from the hospital. If he had to spend one more day inside, he would have gone stir crazy. Well, maybe not so much now. He totally had no issue staying inside if it meant more sexy times with his gorgeous alpha mate.

Mate. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was the mate to the alpha of the Hale Pack. After he got back from his shopping trip, he was going to research the hell out of what it meant being a human mate to an alpha werewolf. Ugh, he’d probably have to talk to Peter about borrowing some books. Stiles really hated talking to Peter. Even though the older man was somewhat sane these days, he was still a creeper wolf.

Stiles pulled his baby into the parking lot of the local grocery store and parked, mentally going over his list of things to buy once they step inside. He shuddered at the thought of his father consuming copious amounts of red meat. He sighed as he reached for Derek’s hand as they made their way inside and grabbed a cart. Stiles headed first for the produce section and loaded up on a bunch of greens to make salad and a healthy side dish to counteract all the meat.

One good thing about shopping with a werewolf was they could smell when the food was about to go bad and what foods to steer clear from. Stiles got everything he needed for the salad and side dishes now he needed to get the main course. He dragged his feet all the way to the meat section.

Derek watched his mate in amusement as they strolled through aisle after aisle smoothly, gathering up the items on Stiles’ list. He helped him try to pick the freshest food that was available and he tried to keep in his laughter as Stiles avoided the meat section like the plague until the last possible minute.

He sidled up to the teen’s side and kissed his temple. “Is it so bad to let him have a treat a once or twice a month? It won’t hurt. And besides, I can hear his heart and it’s perfectly fine.”

Stiles smiled triumphantly. “See, that’s because operation: keep dad alive as long as possible is working. I have spies everywhere in the department and around town. I’m doing this for him out of love.”

Derek chuckled lowly and shook his head. They scanned the different kinds of steaks for a few minutes and Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust and made Stiles put it back. “It smells like death. I refuse to serve that to your dad after all your hard work of keeping him alive.” He walked along the coolers, sniffing out the best cuts and making sure that they were extra lean. Derek walked back to Stiles after he found three steaks that were to his satisfaction and would appease Stiles.

Stiles took the packages from Derek and his eyes widened at the price. “Babe, I know that you’re used to quality stuff, but I can’t afford this. Can you find something a little bit cheaper?”

Derek smiled softly as the endearment slipped so easily off his mate’s tongue and took the steaks and placed them into the cart, squashing Stiles’ attempt at an argument. “It’s on me. Besides, I’m the one that needs to get on your dad’s good side, right?”

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief and opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with something to say. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Thank you. And you better be ready to schmooze the pants off my dad, but not literally. That would just be really weird and awkward.” He shook his head and shuddered at the thought and grabbed the cart and pointed it in the direction of the ice cream.

Once in the frozen foods section, Stiles abandoned the cart in the middle of the aisle and ran to the freezer holding the tubs of ice cream. He hugged the freezer door and sighed. It’d been too long since he’d had his favorite ice cream that they didn’t sell at the local ice cream parlor. Rude. Triple chocolate fudge swirl was the best ice cream ever no matter what anybody else said (*cough* Scott *cough*).

He pulled open the door and pulled out his ice cream and then got his dad a sugar free strawberry. Stiles had a huge smile on his face when he came back to Derek and placed the ice cream into the cart. He looked up when Derek huffed at him. “What? Are you opposed to the deliciousness that is triple chocolate fudge swirl? Because if you are, then I don’t know if this whole mate thing is going to work out. I don’t think I can be with someone who hates triple chocolate fudge swirl.”

Derek shook his head and looked down at his hands, a warm smile on his face. “No. My little brother loved triple chocolate fudge swirl and he would get excited when summer came around and it would come to the store. I remember that he would always throw a fit that the ice cream shop never sold it and he would have to get just regular chocolate.”

Stiles walked around the cart and wiggled his way in between Derek and the cart and he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, nuzzling his face into his mate’s chest. He looked up and smiled brightly at him. “Come on sourwolf, we gotta get out of here.” Stiles pecked a quick kiss to Derek’s lips and turned around and started pushing the cart once more before stopping and looked at Derek over his shoulder. “Just so we’re clear, triple chocolate fudge swirl is the best ever, right?”

When Derek caught up with his young mate, he nuzzled Stiles’ temple and placed a gentle kiss there. “The best.”

Stiles beamed up at his mate and they made their way to the checkout lane before heading home. And of course, Stiles made Derek carry in all the groceries when they got home and then put Derek on steak cooking duty.

When the sheriff walked into the house about forty-five minutes later, he took a deep breath and inhaled the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. John toed off his shoes at the door and then headed upstairs to change and put his gun away. He came back downstairs and entered the kitchen and paused at the sight before him. John leant against the doorway and watched as his son moved about the kitchen comfortably, without any noticeable flinches or cringes. It seemed as if Stiles had never been kidnapped and abused at all. Stiles looked completely comfortable and relaxed around Derek.

John moved further into the room to see what his son had planned for dinner and frowned at all the green he saw. “Stiles, I said that I wanted something non-healthy!” The sheriff definitely did not whine.

Stiles startled a little when his dad suddenly entered the room and turned and glared at Derek. “You could’ve warned me that he was home, asshole.” He lightly shoved Derek before looking back at his dad. “And we got you steak. And I even let Derek cook it just the way you like it. I even made baked potatoes and I’m pulling out all the stops on toppings. The least you can do is indulge me and have one vegetable and a salad.”

John huffed out a put upon sigh. “I guess that’s fair.” He smiled at his son before going to sit at the table and sort through the mail until dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles walked over to the table and placed a plate down in front of his father and a beer bottle before taking his own seat. “Don’t get used it old man. After tonight, you’re going back on your diet.” He smiled as Derek placed a plate in front of him and immediately dug in.

John and Derek were a little more civilized in their own consumption of dinner. “Well, that depends on how well tonight goes son.” A small smirk formed on his face as Stiles choked on a rather large piece of steak.

After that, things were relatively silent as they ate their meal. Derek could tell that Stiles was getting anxious and moved his leg closer to his mate’s and pressed their knees together in hopes of calming him down.

John was enjoying making the both of them sweat a little. It was his prerogative as a parent to do so. He cut another piece of steak and chewed it before speaking. “So, Derek, what are your intentions with my son?” And his smirk widened as both of them choked in unison and he looked at Derek expectantly.

Derek took a sip of his water and cleared his throat. “Uh, well sir. If you would allow me too, I would like to date your son.”

Stiles had stopped eating and looked nervously over at his dad and then back to Derek and then back to his dad, feeling his anxiety spike up again.

John calmly finished his food and took his dishes to the sink and put them in the dishwasher before going back to sit at the table and crossed his arms nonchalantly. “Okay. Now, would you like to tell me what the two of you are hiding?”

Derek and Stiles stared at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally, Derek huffed and looked over at the sheriff. “Okay, so what I have with Stiles, it’s a little bit deeper than just dating. Which I am completely fine with doing until Stiles finishes college.”

John raised an eyebrow at that. “Damn straight. Now get to the point.”

“Dad!” Stiles whined. “Could you please leave the sheriff at work and just be my dad at home? Please, just this once?”

“Nope. Please continue Derek.”

Derek pushed his plate out of the way, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. “Well, Stiles and I are mates and, for a werewolf, it means that there is no one else for me to be with. It’s similar to regular wolves, I guess.”

John stared intently at Derek before sitting up and leaning forward and propping his elbows up on the table. “So, you mean to tell me that you are basically ‘werewolf married’ to my underaged son. Is that what you are telling me right now?”

Derek looked away from the sheriff, a sheepish look on his face as the tips of his ears turned red. “Something like that,” he mumbled.

Stiles stared at Derek in shock before he recovered and spluttered. “That would’ve been nice if you’d told me first before you just dropped that bomb on my dad!”

John whipped his head around to look at Stiles. “You mean you didn’t know about this?”

Stiles shook his head. “Well, I knew about the being mates thing but the news about it being the same as married is all new to me. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. This is typical Derek behavior. Withholding information on a need-to-know basis.” He glared pointedly at Derek and crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek shrank back a bit in his seat at the reprimand he got from his mate. “I was going to tell you Stiles, but I wanted to wait til you were done with school and that you fully understood what being my mate fully entailed. And I wanted to be sure that you were going to stay.”

Stiles deflated at the sad and vulnerable tone coming from his mate and he reached across the table and took Derek’s hand in his, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. “Well, suck it up buttercup. You’re stuck with me now. And there’s nothing you can do to get rid of me.” he stated smugly.

Derek smiled and shook his head as he laughed softly. “I get the feeling that I’m going to regret this.”

John smiled fondly at the two of them and patted Derek’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family, son.”

Both Stiles and Derek looked at John in amazement. “So, you’re saying that you’re okay with this?”

John looked over at his son. “Stiles, I can barely differentiate between which person is a werewolf and a kanima. At least this, I can understand. But the both of you are still just dating and that’s final.”

“Yes Sir.” Derek said at the same time that Stiles replied, “Of course.”

All three of them laughed and Stiles clapped his hands as they all settled down. “Okay, so who’s ready for some triple chocolate fudge swirl?!”

John was about to open his mouth and Stiles pointed his finger in his dad’s direction. “None for you old man. You got your artery clogging dinner, now you get sugar free strawberry ice cream.”

The sheriff frowned. “Oh come on Stiles. Now I know you’re trying to kill me.”

Stiles walked to the freezer, shaking his head. “Nope, just prolonging it for as long as I can.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is the final chapter and it is unbeta'd. all mistakes belong to me. if you notice something, don't hesitate to point it out and i'll get it fixed as soon as i can.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this chapter being so late. Anyway, I hope y'all like the finished product.

A few weeks after the most awkward dinner incident, Stiles had been doing a lot of research. He even bit the bullet and went to talk to Peter about borrowing some of the Hale family books. Of course, Peter had to make it creepy and Stiles took the books and ran. Most days, Stiles really hated Peter and other days, it was just too damn fun to banter and snark with the older wolf. He couldn’t help but smirk just thinking about it. Good times. Good times.

Stiles lay on his bed, curled up beneath the blankets; with books strewn all over the bedspread and his laptop close by researching the shit out of what it means being a human mate to an alpha werewolf. He’d been searching for most of the night and most of the things he found were complete bullshit. He rolled his eyes at the over embellished articles he found that the authors had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. And the stuff he found interesting or confusing, he wrote down to ask Derek about later.

He smiled when the bed dipped behind him and felt his mate’s arms wrap around his waist. Stiles tilted his head to the side, giving his mate room to scent him. He brought his hand up and sifted his fingers through Derek’s hair, tugging slightly so he could slot their lips together in a lazy kiss. When Stiles pulled back, he smiled widely at Derek and rubbed their noses together.

“Hey you.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s mouth.

Derek smiled back at Stiles, kissing him one more time. “Hi. What are you working on?”

Stiles settled himself back against his mate and gestured to the books and papers surrounding him. “Oh ya know same old same old. Doing a bit of research.”

Derek kissed the side of Stiles’ throat, having a somewhat idea of the subject of Stiles’ research. “Oh? And what are you researching? Is there some new monster that snuck their way into my territory and I didn’t realize it? Or is this the kind of research you do when you can’t get a certain thing off your mind?”

A shudder shot through Stiles’ spine and he closed his eyes, tilting his head again to let Derek have his wicked way with his neck. Fuck the research. If Derek was here for some sexy times, then Stiles was completely on board with that plan. “It’s not important. It can definitely wait. Please, don’t stop. Feels so good Der.”

Derek smirked against Stiles’ neck and moved his hand to grip Stiles’ hip. He hooked his chin over his mate’s shoulder. “No really. What are you working on?”

Stiles groaned and pushed back against his mate, trying to get Derek back to what he was doing. “No, don’t stop. Why’d you stop? Ugh, you suck.”

“Maybe later”, Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles shuddered at the promise and forced himself to calm down enough to explain what he’d been researching. “Uh, well I’ve been looking up some stuff that was mentioned at dinner a few weeks ago, seeing as someone neglected to inform me of such important information. And there are some questions that I have regarding to what I have found.”

Derek braced himself for the onslaught of endless questions. “Okay, ask away. I’ll answer all your questions to the best of my ability. Because I really don’t want to have to ask Peter about any of this.”

Stiles shuddered. “Me either. Anyway, so from the little information nugget that you let slip, how does this whole being werewolf married thing work?”

Derek took a moment to really think about his answer. He thought back to all the stories his mother and father told him about finding your true mate and how the wolf would just know. “Well, it’s instinctual for us. When we find our true mate, our wolves want to be with that person as much as possible. But it’s different when a werewolf finds their true mate and they are human. Yes, being around them all the time is the same, but the human doesn’t have the same urgency as their wolf mate would.”

Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion. “That doesn’t really make any sense. Are you saying that just because I’m not a wolf, that I’ll feel this mate bond less?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. This isn’t coming out right. I’m trying to remember what my parents told me and I’m screwing it up.” Derek growled out, frustrated. “The bond between a human mate and their respective werewolf mate is different but special in a way. In werewolf tradition, the human mate takes a claiming bite from their wolf that lets all others know that they have been marked, acknowledging them as part of a mated pair.”

Stiles felt nervous at that and swallowed thickly. “It won’t turn me into a werewolf, would it? Because I think you know how I feel about becoming a creature of the night.”

Derek chuckled into Stiles’ neck, kissing over his mate’s racing pulse to calm him. “No. It won’t turn you. I’d never do that unless you were really sure that that would be something you would want later on or if you were dying.”

Stiles visibly relaxed against his mate. “Oh, okay. And how does a claiming bite work?”

Derek rubbed his nose up the length of Stiles’ neck and paused at his ear, nibbling a little at the lobe. “Well, it’s a bite that can only be given during mating. Basically, while I’m fucking you into the mattress and right before I come inside you, I’ll lay a claiming bite to the juncture where your neck and shoulder meet.”

Stiles closed his eyes and groaned at the images that Derek’s words produced and pressed back against Derek again. “Please, Alpha. I want that so bad.”

Derek growled against Stiles’ ear and gripped his mate’s hip and rolled his hips against Stiles’ ass. “Hmm…so eager for me, so ready.”

Stiles gasped and pushed back against his mate. “Yes, so ready. Please Alpha, claim me, and mark me as yours.”

Derek growled into Stiles’ neck and bit at the skin with blunt human teeth, making his mate moan with want. He smirked against the skin in his mouth and licked at the mark beginning to form and pulled back, creating a little space between them. “Stiles, I can’t. At least not yet.”

Stiles whined and moved back against his mate, shaking his head vigorously no. “Derek, yes you can. If it’s a consent thing, then yes, I give you all the consent in the world, just please. I want to be yours so bad, please. I just want to be yours.”

Warning bells went off in Derek’s head at Stiles’ behavior and he wrapped his arms around Stiles once again, holding him tight. “Hey, hey Stiles calm down. Where’s all this coming from?”

Stiles held on to Derek’s arms as he stared blankly ahead at the wall, trapped in a memory he didn’t want to relive. Too quickly, his mind was flooded with Jonah’s voice and he felt the invisible touch of Jonah’s hands all over him.

Derek felt the teen tense against him and tears dripped on to his upper arm. He rose up on to his elbow and cupped the side of Stiles’ face and rubbed the tears from his mate’s face. “Stiles, baby can you hear me?”

Stiles jerked out of the memory and looked up into the concerned eyes of his mate. He looked away as a few tears trickled down his cheeks and his eyes landed on his still casted arm. Just a few days ago, he finally got his stitches taken out, but the scars still remain and it was a constant reminder that Jonah was the first wolf to permanently mark him. He still wasn’t one hundred percent, but he felt like he was getting back to his old self, albeit slowly. Granted, he still had periods of where he didn’t talk, he would still shy away from most of the male population, especially if they were strangers, and he felt like he was burdening the pack with all of this, so he would skip a few pack meetings, much to Derek’s chagrin.

He really, truly loved Derek, but he still questioned why Derek wanted someone so dirty, so _tainted_. Stiles knew that he could never be the perfect mate and he had already accepted that, but sometimes he would wonder what it would be like to be a wolf. He knew about being a wolf from his friends, but it was a completely different thing to experience it. He wondered if he would have complete control around the full moon, having helped Scott find his anchor, he was experienced in that.

But with his luck, he’d probably turn out to be some rare type of wolf that nobody knew about, except for maybe Peter (and he really didn’t want Peter’s help at all), and he’d have to learn everything on his own. But would it be so bad? What was holding him back from taking that step to be fully with Derek? Yes, he loved being human and he’ll still stand by his convictions, but what was really holding him back? It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be the same person; he’d still be Stiles just with superhuman powers. Why wouldn’t he want that? He didn’t lie when Peter asked. But he sure as hell didn’t want the Bite from crazy ass Peter.

Was he holding out for Derek to ask? After all the things he’d seen since Scott had got bitten, did he really want the burden of being a werewolf? He’d seen what Scott and the others went through. The power trips, the personality changes, and Jackson with the whole turning into a kanima thing and then dying only to end up coming back to life as a werewolf. And what if he didn’t even become a werewolf at first? What if he became something else entirely? Would Derek still want him? Would anyone want him? Would his dad still love him?

And it was those final questions that solidified why he wanted to stay human. On the other hand, if he became a wolf he’d be able to feel what Derek felt about him all the time and he wouldn’t have to guess or ask or carefully scrutinize everyone’s body language. He’d just know. But he just couldn’t take that final leap and become a supernatural creature. Gathering up all his courage, he looked back into Derek’s eyes. He still saw concern but he also saw love and protectiveness. And maybe a little bit of possessiveness in there too. And just like that, Jonah disappeared to the back of his mind again because the omega could never make him feel the way Derek did.

Stiles brought his right hand up and cupped the side of Derek’s face and rubbed his thumb over Derek’s cheekbone. He smiled softly and leaned up, leaving a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Derek closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief, and nuzzled into Stiles’ hand before leaving a kiss on his palm. “Where’d you go? You just zoned out on me.”

Stiles moved his hand and tugged down on Derek’s neck, forcing the wolf to lie back down. Stiles maneuvered himself into a comfortable position on top of Derek. He buried his face in Derek’s neck and breathed in the comforting smell of his mate. “I’m sorry. I got sucked into a memory and then I got lost in my head thinking about some things.”

Derek rubbed his hands up and down his mate’s back, laying kisses to the side of Stiles’ head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stiles lay there for a few minutes before he sighed and moved his head to rest on his right arm across Derek’s chest. “It’s just; all this mate stuff has me seriously thinking about taking the Bite. But the more I think about everything that Scott and the others have gone through…I just don’t think it’s worth the risk. I like being human, but I still can’t help but think about becoming a wolf. I’ve seen all the positive stuff that comes with it, but I’ve also seen all the negative consequences it can have. I hate feeling helpless during fights and only being needed for research purposes. I want to be like you guys, but I just can’t take that last step.”

Derek listened to his mate intently, never stopping his soothing motions. On the one hand, his wolf was thrilled that Stiles wanted the Bite, but Derek was happy with whatever form his mate was in. He moved his hands up and under Stiles’ thin t-shirt, humming contentedly at skin on skin contact. “Well, from now on, that is going to change. I am so sorry the pack or I, made you feel like you weren’t wanted or needed. But you are wanted and I need you. It scares me sometimes at how much I need you.”

Stiles stared at Derek in awe. That was the first time that he had ever heard someone say that to him. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. If he were being honest with himself, he was also scared about how much he needed Derek, especially now more than ever. With tears in his eyes, he reached out and stroked gently over Derek’s face. “It scares me too, big guy. I’m still learning the ins and outs of being in a relationship, let alone learning all the intricacies of being the mate to an Alpha werewolf. I’m in way over my head here, but I can’t think of anyone better I’d want to be with.”

Derek was baffled by Stiles’ answer. He didn’t understand why Stiles would want someone who exposed his entire family, getting them all killed, putting his uncle in the hospital to become insane and killing his niece, Derek’s sister, his alpha. Granted, Peter was a little bit more stable, but he still couldn’t trust the man, not like he could before the fire. He looked at Stiles with a confused look. “Why? Why am I so special?”

At this point, Stiles was beyond caring if Derek saw him cry and let the tears fall down his cheeks. “Because, Derek, you are the only one who truly gives a shit about me, besides my dad of course, and that is what made me fall for you in the first place. Scott is questionable most days. I swear that kid has blinders on most of the time when it comes to whoever he’s dating. Anyway, even if you didn’t know it at the time, you trusted me enough to saw off your arm when Kate shot you with the wolfsbane bullet and you trusted me to keep you from drowning in the pool. And I trusted you to keep me safe, even when I didn’t ask for it.”

Derek had enough with talking and flipped Stiles over on to his back and tucked his head into his mate’s neck and began leaving biting kisses into the skin and moved down to Stiles’ collarbone and left his mark there as well. He sat up and quickly removed both of their shirts and Derek dove back down and got his mouth around one of Stiles’ nipples, licking and sucking it, bringing it up to a nice stiff peak. He brought his other hand up and played with Stiles’ other nipple until he was satisfied and began kissing down Stiles’ sternum, rumbling happily that his mate had put on some more weight, and over his mate’s leanly defined abdomen.

He spent a long time licking around and dipping into Stiles’ belly button while teasing the tips of his fingers in the waistband of his mate’s sleep pants. Derek used the tip of his tongue to tease through Stiles’ treasure trail as he slowly pulled down the sleep pants, revealing an inch of skin at a time. He sucked marks into each of Stiles’ exposed hip bones.

Stiles writhed underneath his mate’s ministrations, arching away from the mattress, pushing up into Derek’s mouth. He let out a frustrated groan when Derek’s mouth didn’t go exactly where he needed it to be and Stiles gripped his mate’s hair tightly and guided Derek’s head so that it was hovering over his cock. Derek’s warm breath ghosted over the head and Stiles’ eyes rolled up into the back of his head as his cock gave an interested twitch and a few beads of precome to gather in the slit.

His chest was heaving and eyes blown with lust as he stared into Derek’s equally lust-filled eyes and moaned loudly as the irises slowly turned red around the black. The hand in Derek’s hair slowly released the tight grip and Stiles relaxed fully into the mattress. He brought his hands up and over his head, crossing his wrists and lowering his eyes and bared his throat, fully submitting to Derek. “Please Alpha.”

Derek’s resolve was quickly crumbling at the picture Stiles painted in front of him. His wolf rumbled with pride at their mate’s submissiveness and tried to push further to the surface, meeting resistance against the instinct to bite and claim their mate. Derek had to take a minute to get his wolf under control before he leant forward and left biting kisses all over Stiles’ pale neck. He slid his lips up the already damp skin and suckled on the lobe of Stiles’ ear, pulling it gently before releasing it. “I would love nothing more than to claim you over and over again, right here in this bed, but I made a promise to your father that I would wait until you’ve finished college.”

Stiles whined and locked his legs around his mate’s waist. He looked into Derek’s eyes, knowing that his mate could see the fear in his own. “Please, Alpha, please. I don’t want to wait that long…I can’t wait that long. Please, don’t make me wait.”

Derek reached back and gently removed Stiles’ legs from around his waist and placed them back down on the bed. He gently stroked over his mate’s beautiful face, smiling softly down at Stiles. “Shh baby, I know. But I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I like my dick exactly where it is thank you.”

Stiles bucked his hips up into Derek another moan leaving his throat. “I like where it’s at too. But I like it even more when it’s inside me. Please fuck me Alpha.”

Derek growled as his wolf yipped in agreement. He sat up and looked down at his mate, eyes roaming over Stiles’ beautiful body, a pleased growl emanated from his throat as Stiles was still in a state of submission. He let his hands roam over Stiles’ bare torso, a mischievous smile on his face. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Without warning, Derek flipped Stiles over on to his stomach and settled him on to his knees, hands gripping those slender hips in a tight grip. He draped himself over Stiles’ back and placed the teen’s hands on the pillow. “Keep them there.” Derek moved slowly down his mate’s back, kissing at the nape and down each notch of Stiles’ spine until he paused at the top of his ass. He kissed over the swell of each cheek before spreading them and licked a broad stripe up from Stiles’ balls and lingered at the puckered hole before continuing his path.

Stiles gripped the pillow tightly in his fingers as Derek teased his hole with his very talented tongue. He felt Derek do this a few more times and knew that the wolf would not stop until Stiles was begging for his cock. He spread his knees further apart, letting Derek get closer. “Yes c’mon Derek. Fuck me, fuck me good with that tongue. Get me so hard and wet for you that I’m dripping all over the sheets.”

Derek growled and nipped at the rim and grabbed Stiles’ cheeks in his hands, spreading them as far as they’ll go, and dove in. And if he used his wolf tongue for better access, well, he didn’t hear Stiles complaining. In fact, the teen was wailing and writhing on said tongue and Derek couldn’t help but smirk as he tried to get deeper. Derek pulled back abruptly, knowing that his mate was getting close, and breathed heavily. He soothed his hands down Stiles’ sides when he whimpered at the loss. “Shh baby. Don’t you want something better…something bigger to fill that empty hole?” he asked, nipping and sucking at the shell of Stiles’ ear. He reached across the bed to Stiles’ nightstand and pulled open the drawer and quickly searched for the bottle of lube.

Stiles moaned and wiggled his ass in invitation to Derek’s words. “Oh god, yes please. Please Alpha. Mount me, mount me like a bitch and fuck me like you mean it.”

Derek had no idea where Stiles’ dirty mouth had come from, but by god he wasn’t going to tell him to stop. He immediately opened the lube and spread it over his fingers and thrust two into Stiles’ semi-slick hole, not giving Stiles the chance to adjust as he began thrusting and scissoring his fingers. Before long, he added another finger and alternated between fast and punishing to slow and teasing. He went back to kissing over the back of Stiles’ neck as he kept up the slow, teasing strokes, massaging over Stiles’ prostate on every pass through.

Stiles moaned and wriggled, fucking back on Derek’s fingers and trying to get them to go deeper. He tried to get up on his elbows, but Derek kept pushing him back down to the mattress while putting his free hand in between his shoulder blades to keep him down. He whined when Derek slowed his fingers down to what felt like a snail’s pace and Stiles started babbling. “Please Alpha, need more. Please oh please oh please. Want your cock, need your cock filling me up so good. No more teasing, please. Need you, want you, always and only you.”

Derek smirked against the skin of Stiles’ neck and adopted his fast pace again, making his young mate gasp and moan and writhe as Derek slammed into Stiles’ prostate over and over until he was on the precipice and completely stopped any and all stimulation. Derek calmed his frantic mate and grabbed the lube once again, pouring some over his aching erection and lined the head up at Stiles’ entrance. He pushed the head in past that first ring of muscle and stopped.

Stiles keened before whimpering at the movement. “Nooooo, don’t stop. Alpha please!” he sobbed.

Again, Derek draped himself over Stiles, slowly smoothing his hands over Stiles’ sides, and murmured in his mate’s ear. “Shh, I’m going to take care of you. Do you trust me to do that?”

Stiles nodded frantically and squirmed back, trying to get Derek to push in farther. “Yes Alpha. Always.”

Derek nuzzled into the nape of Stiles’ neck, a low growl starting up in the back of his throat. “Okay good, now just relax and I’ll give you what you so desperately need.” Without warning, Derek slammed all the way inside his mate until he was balls deep and his hips were flush with Stiles’ ass.

Stiles’ howled and gripped the pillow tightly in a white-knuckled grip. “Oh my god! Yes, yes fuck me! Alpha, fuck your bitch like you want to. Please, I want…no I need it so bad!”

Derek’s wolf finally took over. The instinct to mount, claim and breed was too much. Derek held Stiles’ slender hips in a bruising grip as he pulled out and then slammed right back in. His eyes turned back to red and his fangs elongated as he roughly took his mate. It took all his self-control to not fully shift and risk hurting his young mate. Derek kept losing his grip on the sweat slicked skin of his mate and he let go of Stiles’ hips and planted his hands on the bed beside Stiles’ head and just let go.

Stiles’ eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his knees turned to jelly and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay up on them. His mate must’ve sensed this because suddenly they were sitting upright in the middle of the bed with one of Derek’s arms around his waist and the other around his chest. Stiles brought his arms up and placed them behind Derek’s head, resting his still casted arm around his mate’s neck while he threaded the fingers of his right hand into Derek’s hair. He turned his head, seeking out his mate’s lips, licking at them and asking for entrance. Stiles moaned into the kiss, gripping Derek’s hair as his mate’s relentless rhythm never faltered.

Derek kissed Stiles like a parched man who just found water in the desert. His hips moved with such a speed that a normal person shouldn’t be able to possess as he held Stiles tightly to his chest. He pulled away from that sinful mouth and moved up to nip at his mate’s ear. “Do you need to come baby?” he smirked against the shell of Stiles’ ear at the vigorous shaking of his mate’s head. “Then tell me, tell me how bad you need it.”

Stiles whined and tried with all his might to rock down on Derek’s cock impaling him but his mate had a tight grip on him. He wiggled and removed his hand from Derek’s hair and tried to force the arm around his waist down to grab his neglected and weeping cock, but to no avail. Stiles finally gave up and sagged back against Derek. “Please Alpha, I need it so bad. Need you to come in me please! So close Alpha, I’m so close, please, need more!”

Derek growled and buried his face in the side of Stiles’ neck and latched on to a patch of skin, careful of not letting his fangs come out. He didn’t think that his hips could move any faster, but they did and the noises that were coming out of Stiles’ mouth, made his wolf yip and howl in agreement. All too soon, the easy slide into his mate became harder and harder as he felt the base of his cock begin to swell with his knot. He was shocked at first, having never done it before, but there was no way he could stop now. He gripped Stiles’ hips and jackhammered his hips up into his mate, feeling his knot catching on the rim on every pass.

Stiles was lost to his pleasure as his mate took him apart. His eyes popped open at the new sensation going on in his ass. His mind was clouded with different sensations that it didn’t click right away at what was happening. All he knew was that whatever was going on hurt a little bit but it pressed up against his sweet spot that he didn’t really care. “D-Derek! Alpha, oh need more, please! Keep going! Oh _fuck_ …” he felt his orgasm quickly approaching and knew that Derek wasn’t too far behind.

Derek’s knot finally tied them in place and jets and jets of come spurted out, coating Stiles’ walls. He groaned when Stiles clenched tightly around him as his mate screamed out his release before slumping back against him. Derek gave them a few minutes to calm down before he gently settled them down on their sides and placed kisses to the side of his mate’s neck. He propped himself up on his elbow and leant over to properly kiss his mate.

When Stiles pulled back, he couldn’t stop grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Every few minutes, he felt another pulse of come fill him up and couldn’t help the tiny moans and whimpers that escaped his mouth. Stiles settled back against the warmth behind him, sighing in contentment, and interlaced his fingers with Derek’s still resting over his come covered stomach. Of course, Stiles couldn’t let the silence stay silent for very long. “Well, that answered my last question.”

Derek was on his way to falling asleep when Stiles started talking. “Hmm? And what question was that?”

“If werewolves have knots. And if by what just happened here, I’d say that that’s one hundred percent a thing. And it’s going to be a thing that happens more often because this feels amazing.” Stiles sighed out the last part.

Derek chuckled and kissed the back of Stiles’ neck. “Whatever you want baby. Now sleep.”

Stiles was glad that Derek couldn’t see his face because he didn’t want the wolf to see how affected he was by the simple pet name. He squirmed around, trying to get comfortable, when Derek growled at him and held him still. “Sorry, but how long until your knot goes down?”

“I dunno. Never done it before”, came Derek’s sleepy response. “Just go to sleep and we’ll worry about it later.”

Stiles struggled with the blankets and finally pulled them up and covered their waists. “Night sourwolf. Love you, Alpha.”

A content rumble emanated from Derek’s chest as he nuzzled against the nape of his mate’s neck. “I love you too, my little Mate.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
